Lonely (Updated Version)
by TacoQueen-Inc Updated
Summary: Odd just wants to escape from being lonely, and not be a Fifth Wheel to his friends. What happens when Odd feels left out? Find out in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **I feel bad about this one, deleting my stories, but I know that I could make all of my updates better. :D**

 **Here comes a story for all the Code Lyoko fans out there. Any who, I hope you enjoy this story, more focused on Odd feeling like the Fifth Wheel.**

 **Now, on with the story!**

Odd was always the funny person out of the group, most entertaining there. The most convenient person to venture in Lyoko with Aeilta. It just seems that he doesn't even feel like part of the group, they always leave him hanging there, with nothing to do.

After about three years in this commitment to try and help Aelita with finding her mother, Odd experiences some time, well a lot of time, at the dorm he is sharing with Ulrich, who is not even noticing him anymore. He decides that if he wants parts of his life, such as grades to be good, he might as well work for it. He started to make it into an 87 percent Grade Point Average, and also being a help to all the new students there at Kadic who got bullied by Sissi. He also only would only see his old buddies every once in a while, would only get to see them every once in two weeks. And that is when Odd Della Robbia decided to, in fact, give his time up for making a group to help people with studying and have others warning him about other students being bullied. He called this group the A.F program.

A.F. stands for 'All Freedom', and is a secret group for people to study and talk about who bullies who, and help people study for science class, since he actually has an 'A' in that class.

One day, while he was waving to other new students, fumbled across having his old pals.

"Hey Odd!"

"Haven't seen you man, where have you been?", they began to question.

"Well, hey guys and for the record, I'm not in those classes you guys are anymore, I have honors now and helping others with getting used to this place.", Odd said simply, walking away.

"Odd, why don't you talk to us anymore? Did we do anything?", Jeremie asked.

"For the record, yes! You guys never talk to me anymore about anything and only nod when we see each other in the factory. I have already became unknown to you all, so I started making other friends!", Odd shouted, now with half the hallway noticing the talk in the group.

"We do talk to you Odd, as of right now", Yumi shot back.

"Oh yea Yumi; to top it all off I know why you have been avoiding me. You have each other, and apparently that is all you need to survive, knowing that I'm still here, trying my best for you to notice me. My grades are getting a lot better than Ulrich and you, and also have way more things to worry about, so why don't go on your merry way!?", and with that statement, left Odd storming into the cafeteria, with the others questioning themselves.

"I can't believe him! He's such an idiot!", Yumi tried to say.

"No Yumi, I think he's right, think about it: how many times did he save any of us this month and said thank you to him?", Ulrich said.

"Oh m-my gosh, you're right! He has also been to more field trips from his grades, meaning he is trying his best; in everything!", Aelita replied.

"He has always been the one in trouble so we can get away to the factory, and even with that, he still made it in time to come on Lyoko", Jeremie pointed out.

They all ran to the table, just waiting for Odd to come out of the line. A few seconds later came out a furious Odd with almost smashing the table when seeing his 'so called friends' trying to comfort him. He took a couple of snacks and sprinted outside, trying to find anyone, other than them to help him out with this problem. He sprinted farther and farther, passing by the forest, past the schools, past the bus stop, until reaching a bush to sulk in. He couldn't take it anymore, the pain that makes him feel unwanted. Of course he had this feeling before, but not as effective. When he used to have this pain, it would usually be fixed after a couple of jokes, and even back then, still made him happy. Odd now thought that he was being watched, so he just went back to the dorms with a few more snacks to give to Kiwi.

"If only they knew how much I try than before", he mumbled to himself, now practically about to tear up with Kiwi next to him, trying to make him feel better. He fell asleep after a bit of time, hoping this days like this will never come again.

"He went to the forest, basically sprinting, do you know exactly where Odd went?", Jeremie questioned to Jim.

"He has never been like this, meaning something happened to him, badly, I know that much. If he was in the forest he probably ran back to his room. That helpful?", Jim replied.

Before Jim knew it, the others bolted back to the school.

Odd just woke up, still feeling that pain in his heart.

 _'Might as well try and study with the others back at science class, at least they need me somewhat",_

thought Odd, who was now taking his backpack and some extra sheets of paper with him as he leaned to the wall while he trudged down the stairs, seeing his other buddies motioning him to come into the class. He just nodded as he closed the door behind him, ready for another session in studying.

 **Back at the Dorms...**

"Dang it, he's not here!", Ulrich shouted.

"Don't worry, we will find him, he should still be in school.", Aelita said, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Wait. Right now he has study hall, that-that means that-", Jeremie was cut off.

"At science class!", the group shouted, now starting to sprint down the stairs, and through the clusters of people, ignoring the comments about slowing down.

 **Meanwhile, back in the science lab...**

"And that's why Earth's orbit is around the sun, Anthony. I think there is a question like that, so try studying about that topic for now", Odd replies with a bit of depression in it.

"Dude, what's wrong? You don't really act like this", another person asks.

"Yeah, what is it, Odd? You can tell us", says another acquaintance of his.

"It's- It's just that my first friends here don't really care about me anymore, as to what they have t-to say to m-me, it just doesn't feel right", Odd finally tries to say, but as soon as he can say more, he saw his old 'pals' drizzled in sweat and almost fall to the floor as they came in.

"Those are the people, just don't talk to them please", Odd whispers to the study group.

"Odd! Finally, we came to tell you something! We want to-"

"To emphasize that fact that I'm not welcome in the group?!" Odd quickly discards the tears that were try to escape from his eyes.

"Odd, you know that you're needed our group, please know that", Yumi spoke calmly.

"It. Doesn't. Matter. I don't want to feel this pain inside me, and it's caused by you!", Odd blurted out, nearly having his fists on the table, but was stopped by one of the strangers in the study group.

"Odd, I think they mean it, they really love you as a friend-"

"That tears it! You guys can talk to me later, but now, I suggest getting 50 feet away from me at all times!", Odd blurted out again bolting down the halls with a face you don't really want to be next to.

"So, your his first friends?", Anthony asks.

"Yeah, what about it?", Yumi replied.

"Well, I'd say that you really messed him up this time, he talks about you all the time, except today. He didn't make any jokes today."

"It's not _our_ fault he has bad grades, or sleeps in class!" Ulrich shouted.

"And for the record, he has almost all A's in his class, and takes double the notes. You better think of a good plan, he seems to be _pretty_ pissed."

"And how do you know so much about him?!", shot out Jeremie.

"I am pretty sure he likes us more than he likes you guys. Now, take the advice. If not, you'll lose him for good." And with that, the kid walked away

Sure enough, the gang went to Aelita's dorm thinking of that excuse.

 **At Aelita's Dorm...**

"So, what do we have here?", Aelita says, and instantly, came out a million suggestions in the dorm.

"We can give him money."

"Get him to a nice breakfast."

"Better powers in Lyoko?"

"Maybe get him some food, to him it's heavenly!" Ulrich joked.

"No time for joking, Ulrich!" Aelita shouted.

"I think that the Lyoko idea is not that bad, shall we try that one?", said Yumi.

"I mean, I think we should, as long as it doesn't have a bug. Jeremie, you will do that right?", Ulrich muttered, still having his mind on Odd with his anger.

"Yea, I'm pretty sure Odd will like it, and bring along something else, like a present for not meaning it", Aelita replied.

The sounds of a beeping noise comes from Jeremie's laptop.

"Wow! Right on cue! XANA's attacking!", spoke an excited Jeremie.

"Well, you need to upgrade Odd, don't forget that!", Yumi said calmly.

"Jeremie's got , let's go!", Ulrich jumped up, opening the door to go outside for yet another mission.

 **Meanwhile, during dinner...**

I can't believe that they could just forget the situation like that! Ugh, here comes Sissi.

Sissi emerged from the school doors, with a face that says 'Let us annoy Odd'

Yet Odd was prepared for it.

"Hey, I heard that your sad. Can I make it so that you feel better?", Sissi started.

"Like you can, Delmas."

"Don't talk to me like that! You know very well what I can do, like call my fath-"

"So you're saying that just because of your 'Father', that you can mess with me?" He quietly snarled at her, smirking.

"Yea, and for starters, call me Princess."

"As if you ever were to _look_ like one!"

"Odd, I will hurt you 'till you're dead! Got it?!"

"You probably can't do it; have you have Nicholas and Herve help you!"

Almost everyone in the cafeteria was hollering, once again having Sissi being verbally destroyed by Odd, now having it filmed by Milly for the newspaper.

"Oh and Sissi; remind me to have an argument with you again; I actually do feel better."

After that, was everyone crowding him with questions such as, 'Do you dis Sissi a lot' or, 'Did you just make that up from the top of your head'. He finally felt much better.

 _'I hate to say this, but thank you, Sissi_ ', Odd thought, as he tried to call Jeremie.

"Odd! XANA's attacking! Come to the factory quick!"

"You got it."

 _*Hangs up on Jeremie*_

Odd starts sprinting out of school, with his hair kind of messy to the sewers, where he would go down a passage to save whatever he was saving.

At the Factory...

"Aelita, you can't get hit anymore! Only 30 life points left", Jeremie commanded to the virtual people.

"You try bring here! Harder than it looks! Hey, by the way, is Odd here?", said Ulrich.

"He is in the scanner room."

"He has the 'you know what'?"

"Yep."

"Then what are we waiting for? Hurry up Jeremie!", Yumi said.

"Transfer, Odd, scanner Odd... Virtualization!" Jeremie shouted.

 **Odd's Point of View**

I see a ton of Krabes coming to Aeilta, so I start by getting on my precious board, shooting arrows out of my hand, and instantly killing 2 of the 9 Krabes. I motion Aelita to hop on to help kill the other monsters. I shoot one of the hornets Yumi was trying to kill and got another nod in saying 'thanks'.

Ulrich starts telling me to make a plan. And I thought of this: I can have the hornets follow me just to get them distracted, while Aelita makes a clone. Aelita and Jeremie thought it was a great idea, now to see how it works.

As I taunt my little hornets to me, I gave another blow of my arrows-hold on a second; I think I have my future sight again! This sight told me I should have Aelita sprint for it. I threw Aelita out of my board, giving Aelita the chance to use her wings for the final stretch, and fired more arrows to help out Ulrich who just got hit by one of them. I did my signature move, using my skateboarding skills to blow up a hornet, and just made it on target so I can help Aelita. She just made it after me killing a block that was in front of her.

A few seconds later, I saw a flash of white coming from the tower, knowing that we saved people, once again.

 **Ulrich's Point of View**

The dude didn't get hit once! Man, I'm impressed. I see Yumi smiling at me for knowing that Odd helped her with most of the monsters. Me and Yumi see a light as Jeremie says his phrase.

 **Normal Point of View**

They went back to where the fight had ended between Odd and Sissi, and the group, besides Odd, were at Jeremie's dorm. Just then, Odd came in, looking a bit happier, from all of his friends commenting about him, giving him playful punches and putting their arms around the boy in the purple.

"Odd! You were great!"

"You deserve it dude!"

"Hey, I think Odd is still mad at us."

"Odd..."

A few moments later, Odd started looking less happy, until he was on the bed, putting a pillow over his face.

"Odd-", Yumi was soon cut off by the purple suit.

"Guys, do you really think that I'm worth it? After today?", Odd started to say, almost mumbling.

"Why would you say that? You were the best on Lyoko this month and last month! You saved us from ZANA too many times to count, and we didn't even say thank you for it!", Aelita screamed putting her arm around Odd.

"Don't ever think you're not worth it! We even heard that you dissed Sissi during dinner, and we couldn't do better", Yumi said calmly

"We shouldn't have hurt you like that, we really didn't know you after some Anthony guy told us off", said Ulrich.

"Well, yea, he has my back when you're not around, so he knows me a lot", mumbled Odd.

"Odd, we do need you a lot, and you know it. We didn't want to see you because we had a surprise for you," said a stammering Jeremie.

"Well what is it?" says a excited Odd, just about to dance his butt off.

"This!", the group shouted opening a door, to see.. to see.. Samantha..? No...can't be..

"Samantha?! How are you here? Are you okay? How have yo-", Odd got cut off blushing, while the girl in red highlights hugs him.

"They told me everything, and I think you should forgive them, they gave me the money to attend Kadic with you," says Samantha.

"B-but how? Did they just ask?"

"No, I told them I needed you more than ever, my parents had a huge fight, and are still throwing things at each other. You're the only person I want to talk to, Odd", Samantha says, starting to cry in front of Odd, making him feel greatful for having his crush come just to see him.

"Now do you belive us?" Yumi said, having a tear because of the newcomer.

"Yea, and I forgive you, if Sam says so."

"We really are sorry, Odd, so w-"

"Don't talk about it anymore. I kind of want to talk to her alone, okay?"

"Sure!", the group replied, as Odd and Sam walked out of the dorm.

"Ulrich, by the way, I think we all hold a bet", Jeremie says.

"For?"

"If they kiss within the week."

"Not this again, but sure."

They all stated to laugh and talk a bit more, now that they knew Odd was with them now.

 **(FIN)**

 **I thought that making every story I have better would be for the greater good.**

 **Hope you like this story, and spread the word about my stories!**

 **Either way, I'm sorry...**

 **Peace, my peoples~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **This update is early. Where I am at, it's being posted on Wednesday.**

 **Yes, here it is! I like this story a lot, so this will result as a longer chapter. Anyway, hope you people enjoy it and check out my profile!**

 **On with the Story!**

It has been about a week since that incident, having to feel hurt or unwanted from the one and only, Odd. Now, Odd knows that his friends need him for so much more than friends. He is like the getaway to the factory and the last one on Lyoko. Even to top it off, he actually has almost all A's in classes and started to practice programming, turns out that if he's the only one besides Jeremie in the factory, he might as well start trying to take the driver's seat for the quantuim computer. He started to learn it before he noticed his pals acting so weirdly, and so far, he managed to make on program to make the Overboard, the Overbike, and the Overweight, to be faster than before,s in which got him a hug and more punches in the arm from his gang.

Although he doesn't want to be like Jeremie with his all-nighters, Odd can see why it can get a little addicting in a way to program.

Today was a regular Friday, until he had noticed his friends weren't around the school campus or in the dorms. Even the teachers suspected that they ditched school for some event. He tried calling them after classes, and going to the factory at night, but to no evidence that they were gone. He even started going through Jeremie's and Aelita's computer for anything related to their disappearance, but nothing of interest showed at all. Odd then went back to his dorm, but couldn't help to notice that without Ulrich, he couldn't even make a comfortable position on his bed. But...

He soon fell asleep, dreaming and visualizing in where his friends could've gone.

Did they leave him..?

 **The Next Day...**

He woke up around 4 A.M, looking around the school for anything, anything at all, maybe some tracks leading him to the disappearance of his friends. And that's when he thought, when he thought...

'There's no way that they could be at the school. Knowing them, that'd be too easy', Odd thought, leaving the school and into the forest.

He went looking in the abandoned, broken down house, in the depths of the deep green and gray forest. It still gave him the creeps when it came to this place. We are talking about the house who had XANA moving things around and trapping people in a cellar. Odd chuckled at how Ulrich and Yumi were trapped there.

 _"You know, they're in a tight room, with no water? It's getting hotter by the second?"_ He could remember saying, laughing out loud. Odd continued down the forest path, looking for that house; The Hermitage.

Odd wanted to follow that day, so he first went to that sauna type of area, making sure that this time that there was a brick so that the door wouldn't close on him. He observed the room about three times before looking down at a piece of paper. It was typed and it read,

"Don't even think about leaving here."

Odd gasped and muttered, "XANA" but the brick keeping the door open was moving around.

Before he knew it, he escaped and the door was shut.

Odd sat down on the floor, trying to map this scheme. If XANA knew he would be here, then he- or she- is the cause of the disappearance. The only place to trap them?

"The factory." He muttered.

He ran to the factory yet again, looking for a note like the last one. Down through the manhole, taking the skateboard down the sewers and swinging like Tarzan on one of the three lines of rope, and he was at the elevator. He soon typed in the code and went escalated down the factory to the super calculator. Odd had searched this part before, but tried to see if there were anything, like this note, in the room. There was not unfortunately.

The then went back to the elevator, and stepped out seeing the scanners before him. He did the same process, looking for a note with that certain writing. Odd searched inside the tube-like holes and under the wires, until he found this note instead.

 _"Are you willing to give everything to save them..?"_

He went to the Super Computer, seeing that it was left on. Opening up the map of Lyoko, he found three- no, there's four- four little arrows.

 **Others Point of View**

They are stuck there, in the desert sector. XANA had put in a virus to cancel the scanners so they won't come back if they die. Under some type a cavern, lies a group protecting each other, making precautions about the monsters. Jeremie sadly doesn't have any type of weapon, so he decides to have one of Ulrich's twin blades.

"Will Odd notice that we're here?", says Yumi, using her mind powers to block up the entrance to the cavern leaving them stuck there until something happens.

Just after her statement, they all heard a crackling, thinking that the monsters started breaking in the little cavern. No it couldn't be that-was that Odd?

In fact, it was him, giving his all on looking at the little arrows symbolizing the gang.

"Odd! Help us! Hurry!", they all shouted together, the barrier Yumi made starting to give out.

"Don't worry, I have already had a setup program for this type of situation. Just hold on a little bit longer!", said a shrill and relived Odd.

 **Normal Point of View**

Odd made his way, typing almost as furiously as Jeremie, having almost everything fixed in the scanners. Tons and tons of bugs showed up, but luckily that program of his fixed them up in a second. Odd instinctively wiped off the sweat that sticked to his forehead.

Those arrows are moving, meaning he has to hurry up with this stupid bug of XANA's. He first makes a new profile for Jeremie so that he can have a weapon.

Jeremie's profile looks like this; He has now a blue and white vest loaded with ammo and on the back has 3 selections of guns, all the same, and can use his glasses as a type of new and up-to-date computer, which can do the same programs as the supercomputer can. He doesn't have any type of power, sadly, Odd was going way too fast for it to work.

 _'C'mon...'_

 **Others Point of View**

"Thanks!", said a now excited Jeremie, now holding an AK-47; shakily. "But how do I use this...?"

As soon as he replied to Odd, the hornets and blocks started to pour into the little cavern making the others move while Ulrich and Yumi try their best to protect Aelita. Almost all of the monsters open fired, leaving Ulrich with just 10 life points.

They all heard some crackling in the intercom, which meant Odd had to say something.

"Guys! Bug is all gone! And Jeremie; you can deactivate towers also, so do not get hit as much", Odd said into the earpiece. Meanwhile, Ulrich just got killed by a block, and now it was Yumi's turn to get hurt, leaving the cave with 20 life points.

Jeremie and Aelita are almost at the tower, when those remaining monsters rushed back to the two. Jeremie open fired to the blocks, getting three or four of them to explode, and got hit, trying to run and shoot at the same time. Jeremie then tripped, shouting something incoherent and fending off the rest of the monsters.

Aelita, on the other hand, made a break for it with her wings, which were now faster because of Odd and his program.

Her plasma balls hit a hornet maybe, then, finally, jumped into the tower, and beginning the process.

"Phew! Now you can kill me!", Jeremie shouted at the blocks, which took no chance in killing him.

 **Normal Point of View**

Odd took of to the elevator, escalating down, to meet up with all of the others, still feeling a bit sick from the trip. Instantly, he felt so much weight coming down on him, caused by his buddies, basically tackling him to the metal floor. More and more shout came out of the room, with more pants.

"How did you do that, Odd?"

"I wish I were that good at computers!"

"Thanks guys, it's nothing, I practiced programming a long time ago", replied a surprised Odd. "I mean, it's over, right? We should just let this one go."

The group nodded, all of which headed to the elevator, jogging out of the factory, and walking up silently to avoid Jim's sleep, flopped on the floor, leaving them asleep there.

 _'They would never leave me. They're my best friends.'_ Odd's final thought was, before passing out with the others.

 **(FIN)**

 **Well, that's it! I'm not sure if this chapter was longer that the last one, so sorry about that one. I hope that this is somewhat better than the last time I typed this up.**

 **Please leave a review, will ya?**

 **Peace, my peoples~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lonely Chapter 3**

 **Thanks for the reviews. I have decided to continue, after having so many people wanting it, including my friends. So again, thanks for all of your support, and if you like this story, review all the goodness that goes into this chapter! See you at the end!**

Another couple of days pass by the Lyoko gang, as Odd continues to get better grades and go further with his programming lessons, not to mention that the class saved his true pals from any danger caused by that stupid virus, XANA. Since then, Odd has be feeling more needed than ever. His friends with actual normal stuff, like homework or choosing things in certain situations. As the crazy one in the group sees that unwanting feeling starting to fade away, fumbled across this repeating dream... like no other. This dream was something that happened the next day.

 **Tuesday, 8pm, in Odd and Ulrich's Dorm**

That Odd, oh boy, has been though a rough day, nearly bouncing off his bed as he grabs ahold of his night wear, takes a brisk shower, and goes back down the hallway, seeing his buddy, Ulrich, writing some stuff for tommorow. Probably some love note, gets me every time, thinks Odd in his mind, as he sets his clothes in a box, drifting, very slowly, into a light sleep. Minutes later, comes a deep sleep in Odd, as he experiences this nightmare sort of dream.

Odd fell face flat in his dream, caused by a time machine, all the way back to 4th grade. He sees himself, with bits of purple and blue, tuffs of hair on the top... Odd knows know. This was when he took his picture for class, yes indeed, it was that day.

In fact, he thought he looked pretty damn cute.

As his past self is strolling across, heading away from the public school, meets four kids about fourteen, looking as tall as a highschooler, looking into the young one's eyes with such determination in them. The 4th grader noticed their look from the side of his eye, but thinks it's just the stuff he was wearing.

Big Mistake.

The four started sprinting, almost bolting towards Odd, as he runs his little legs down the block, but it was too late. The future Odd coudn't do anything, they wouldn't notice him, that's a fact. He could only watch this horrible memorie unfold from the outskirts of the block.

The past Odd tripped on a ledge, causing him to fall right into the bullies, giving them the opportunity to grab Odd by his arms and legs. He could barely move out, tried all his might to run. As a result, it just seemed to hurt more so he didn't try anymore as the teens dragged him along.

They took his backpack and put it on top of a tree, then one of the four held a thick layer of rope, and tied Odd into a pole. Gasping for breath of how tight the rope was, he wheezed,

"Why are you doing this to me?", screamed Odd, not trying to cry, which for all he knew, was going to nonetheless.

"For fun!", one of them, which looked like the lead, snapped back. "Oh and one more thing; what's your name?" He questioned wuth a stern look in his eyes. "Well?"

"Why should you know?" He weakly shot back.

"What is your name?!", another shouted. "You purple- eyed freak!"

"My name is Odd. Happy?"

"Odd! Have fun getting out!", the boys said, walking off, leaving Odd to try to get out of this, so called, rope.

He eventually ripped the rope and shaked the tree, which dropped his backpack, and nearly limped all the way home.

It didn't stop there. Every day they would do the same thing. This went on for years, until he went and moved to Kadic.

His parents knew, and helped him by moving on purpose, since that was all they can do. Ever since, Odd has been living in a dorm with a stranger, which was Ulrich, and became friends with him. After, he started to meet the others. And he lived peacefully.

That's when he woke up.

 **Wednesday, 6am, Odd and Ulrich's Dorm**

Odd almost jumped out of his bed, followed by deeper swallows, and a quiet shriek. Now that dream was in his head, haunting him for that day. Something was weird in that dream, they looked recent, memorable.

'Maybe it's nothing... yeah it just has to be nothing...' Odd thought.

As Odd made his way out and about the little dorm, locating his clothes and gel for his hair, soon after jogging to the showers. Taking a couple of minutes to do the usual, Odd walks out to see Ulrich still groggy from his little sleep.

"Hey Ulrich, sleep well?"

"Yeah, doing alright, you?"

"Eh, don't want to talk about it. Anyway, I'm going to breakfast a bit early, see you there?"

"Sure thing, walking stomach."

Almost hitting a wall with this dream of his, Odd made his way to go to Jeremie's dorm, only to see him and Aelita sleeping. Again.

"Hey lovebirds! Enjoying your views?!", shouted Odd, with immediate blushes when they woke up, arm and arm.

"Odd!"

"Sorry! But I need to talk to Aelita, if I can Jeremie."

"Sure, fine." They both got up from bed.

"Thanks Jer."

A couple of minutes later, came out an Aelita, shoving her pockets in the outfit of hers, as they went outside to sit on a bench.

"So what is it, Odd?", Aelita began to say.

"My nightmares, Aelita. They are coming back, and I don't know what to do."

"Wait- the ones when you were in fourth grade right? I never heard in detail about it though.."

"Yeah, but worse now. Look, I'll talk about this later. I almost woke up Ulrich with it."

"That's terrible, Odd! Do you want me to tell Yumi and Sam about it?"

"Please, but only them, I don't feel like talking to the guys about this one."

After that came a vision of Odd being in a room with a note that said three words.

You are _unwanted!_

It hit him way too hard for his own good and his head was spinning.

He began to pass out, as Aelita ran to Sam, who was walking down the block, to get Odd to the nurse. They came back and saw him. There he was, by the tree, with a bump on his bottom lip and blood from his shoulder. Something's up with him.

 **At the Infirmary, 7:39am**

They both carried Odd to the nurse. That's when Yolinda spoke up to the two girls.

"It's not that serious. Just a bruise and a cut. Just make sure that you check on him every once in a while, His head seems really...well...he just needs more rest than usual." She smiled.

"Thanks. We will", said Aelita, leading him out the room.

"I hope he's okay. I want to check up on him," Sam said.

"Sure."

"Thank you. Might as well go to his dorm before curfew. I want to see what's going on."

 **At the Dorms, 7:56pm**

As they slowly opened the door to the cramped dorm, settled Odd on the his bed, while Aelita got ice.

"Odd? Please tell me what's going on."

"Remember those night terrors?"

"What about it?"

"I'm having it again."

"Well, I will stay with you until curfew."

"You're too sweet."

This earned Odd a soft kiss on the cheek.

Aelita came in minutes later, on the phone, talking to Yumi about Odd's night terrors.

"Yeah. Sure. Bye Yumi." Those were the last words before she hung up.

"I have the ice. Anyway, I'll leave you two be", Aelita says, tossing the ice to Sam and quietly closes the door.

"Hey, Odd?"

"Hmm?"

"I know about Lyoko, Aelita told me and I-"

"That's amazing!"

"Just don't tell anyone, got it Odd?"

"I'd do anything for my love."

Odd started to change, kissed her goodbye, then slid under his sheets, yet again drifting into a deep sleep, with no thoughts except Sam and him.

Only to haunt him once more by the memory.

 **(FIN)**

 **Herro! I added some new things and will totally update more if we reach this week's goal.**

 **We need a total of 15 reviews...this challenge is mainly for story maker and his/her friends, so get on it!**

 **And thanks to the people who reviews this, means a whole lot to me!**

 **Until Next Chapter!**

 **Peace my peoples~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **You guys have been reviewing like crazy! So another chapter coming your way! This may be a tad short, so sorry. I'd like to thank all reviewers and people who like my stories so far, since I've only been on for a couple of weeks.**

 **Well, enough with the talk, on with the chapter! See you at the end of this chapter!**

Odd looked to peaceful, sleeping in his bed, but the nightmare still went on that night. All he thought about was Sam being part of the gang. What would she look like? How can she help them? All of these thoughts came into Odd's dream's, with all of the possibilities in the world. Suddenly, those words come back to him, but wasn't as bad as last time.

You see, Odd can handle these night terrors now. In this dream, he was beating up those four disgusting kids, just like they did to him. They started to talk, trying to convince him to stop, trying to get them out of this sticky situation.

"C'mon, don't be such a jerk to us. Whad' we do now?"

Odd and Ulrich get the same rope they used, trapping the four to a big oak tree.

"You can't do this to us!"

"Can and will", Yumi said, signaling Jeremie to grab the backpacks. After that, Aelita threw the bags down a sewer.

"So, bullies, as I should refer to, done abusing our friend?" asks Ulrich, putting an arm on Odd's head, who was smiling at this victory.

"Okay! We won't do it again", the leader of the four shouted.

"Just to make sure, I'm going to contact staff members of the school, to get you expelled", Yumi.

 **Wednesday, 7am, Odd and Ulrich's Dorm**

Odd was smiling even more, but as you know, dreams have to end, giving him quite of a start for the day, waking up because of his mobile under his bed. He wanted to talk to someone, but he couldn't, it was a bit early to do so. He made his way, almost dancing his way to the stall, for another day at Kadic.

Ulrich woke up a bit later than Odd, and decided to go to Jeremie's dorm. Something was unusual, even when it comes to Odd. As he slipped into Jeremie's room, not making a sound, he started going into Odd's files, searching, searching, until something caught his eye at the edge of the monitor.

He saw a folder saying 'Video Diary of Odd'. Ulrich immediately double-clicked ever so quietly, realizing that Jeremie was resting in this very dorm. Going back to the particular file, Ulrich opened it up to see three messages. He opened the first one. He heard this:

"Well this is my first video diary, for the one and only, Odd. I wanted to do this so when I look back at this, I will feel better. My good ol' pals have been treating me like family now, which is awesome for me, considering what happened a couple days before this. Everything was going so well, with Sam being with me. I couldn't help myself. She's awesome. I didn't realize this, but these nightmares; horrible nightmares started popping into my head last night, just like I was in fourth grade. What was the meaning?

Ulrich pauses, to see that Jeremie was standing right next to him, having both boys jumping about a foot into the air.

"Why did you do that?!"

"You didn't notice, didn't you?"

"Whatever Jer. Want to help me with Odd?"

"Well, yea, he's really starting to get to me... and I'm worried for him."

"Me too. Let's get to the bottom of this."

Jeremie then clicked the 'play' button, and Odd's voice came out of the computer.

"When I was in fourth grade, I had a great life, with my mom and dad, but all of the happiness went elsewhere one day. The first time I was being bullied. I never talk about this to anyone, it was so painful to see that again. In my dream, it made me look at my past self, being bullied by a group of four. I hated them so much, I almost woke up Ulrich, maybe even the school, with a scream. I didn't scream because of the bullies, but for the fact that three-I still shudder from it- words were at the end. You are Unwanted."

"So that's why I heard a scream in my dreams!", exclaimed Ulrich, getting a nod from Jeremie.

"Yea, I was awake when I heard him."

"It figures.." Ulrich muttered under his breath.

"What was that-"

"I mean, lets keep going", ended Ulrich, clicking that button again, with Odd's sound coming yet again in the speakers.

"I didn't want to tell Ulrich, nor did I want to talk to Jeremie about this, thinking that they would laugh and make a joke about it. I first went to Aelita, she's had stuff like this before right? Things got even worse; once I finished telling Aelita what was happening, I passed out, next to a tree. I woke up again in the infirmary, with Sam and Aelita next to me. Now, Ulrich and Jeremie; if they knew, maybe things will go too far if I tell everyone."

"I can't take more of this... why couldn't he tell us?", Jeremie questioned

"I think he was doing the right thing, not telling everyone about this."

"Should we look for him?"

"Yes, we should, and before it gets even worse", spoke up Ulrich, and with that, Ulrich started running wherever he was trying to go, while Jeremie quickly got got dressed with the usual, and followed behind Ulrich.

 **8:30am, Yumi's Perspective in her House**

As I woke up thinking about my family first, then rushing to eat before my whole family to go to another day- no an eventful day - my thoughts went to Odd and this 'night whatever'. Something in Aelita's voice on the phone yesterday sounded so serious, and I want to know the whole story. As I come out of my house with all black and boots, start from a jog to a full sprint to the school, thinking only how worse Odd will be. Something tells me that everyone is trying to find out this whole situation, not just me.

I'm finally here, at Kadic, and because of fire drill day, I have the whole day to look for him.

But I just can't get caught...

The race to find the mysterious Odd was on...

 **(FIN)**

 **Hello everyone who looks at this! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Tons of surprises in this one.**

 **What will happen to Odd? Who will get to him first? Find out next week!**

 **Peace my peoples~**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Thank you to all of the reviews and try to check my profile! New stories coming out soon! Hope you like the story, tons of twists in it, and spread the word about it! I'd like to thank a guest, story maker.**

 **He/She is on a roll telling everyone about it, so thank you so much! You get a cookie :3**

 **Well, enough with the author's note, on with this chapter you deserve!**

Today was fire drill day... and Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremie had to find him. Where could he be?

 **Odd's Point of View**

Just got a text from Aelita to meet in her room. I finished getting ready and was about to go anyway, so it was a quck trip. What does she need?

As I knock three times, having no answer, I knock again, but this time having an Aelita, half awake. I try waking her up by shaking her lightly, which did the trick; I didn't want to slap her.

I start it off asking why I'm here in her dorm.

"Aelita what is it? A nightmare?"

"No, but I have some bad news."

"Oh god."

"Well, the boys found out."

I almost fainted by the statement, but safely sat on the bed with Aelita. How could they know that?! I'm just about ready to actually smack Aelita, but, I just can't, not even needed to do it, so I just sit there, for more to come out of Aelita, along with so many questions in my head. I speak up again before she does, breaking the silence that covered the tight dorm.

"And they know becauseeeee?"

"I got a text saying to find Odd with them, but I know I won't-"

"What else did it say?!"

"They said, 'we looked in some sort of video diary, and said that he was having nightmares of some kind. Have something to say Odd?"

"I'm stupid?"

"Not really, just didn't lock up the file."

"Whoops."

"Oh, and one more thing."

Oh, _please_ don't be bad!, Odd thought in his mind, waiting for the answer.

"I told Yumi, and she wants to find you too."

"Okay, big things happening. I just need to hide, maybe go to Lyoko?

"No way, that's their first place to look."

"True. In the closet on the second floor?"

"Good idea, Odd. I'll go put snacks there, while you, most wanted, run. They might check here too."

Almost cutting her off, Odd made his way out of the dorm, and going down the stairs, only to see Ulrich and Jeremie walking to the stairs. He then bolted to the back stairs and to the forest. This gave Odd some time to think as he was getting deeper into the thick forest.

This is just not my week! I'm such an idiot for putting secrets on Jeremie's computer. Where the heck can I run, with them on my tail? Wait a second... most wanted? Did Aelita say that on purpose? I don't know anymore, I'll just keep running. Maybe I can go to the sewers, yea that can work, there's another passage the others don't know yet. I can hide there until Aelita brings the snacks to the closet. This will be one day of drama...

 **Normal Point of View**

Odd is just below the man hole leading to the sewers, as he quickly opens it up, slides down the ladders, and to the sewers for his hideout.

 **Meanwhile...**

Jeremie and Ulrich went to the cafeteria, only to see Yumi there instead, panting. She stood next to the door, on her phone, but when she saw us, turned it off.

"Hey Yumi, what brings you in a pant?", asked Jeremie.

"Are you guys finding Odd also?", spoke up Yumi.

"Yea, his night terrors. He put a video diary on Jeremie's monitor stating it", Ulrich said, getting some water.

"I knew by Aelita."

"Let's try to split up, I'm going to call Aelita saying to help find Odd and then-", Yumi got cut off by Jeremie.

"Today is fire drill day, so there will be a top of people around the corners, meaning we can't get caught."

"You're right, best be on guard. Sam also knows about today, so she will help too", Ulrich finished, as then the three ran out the door, splitting up, starting up the chase for Odd.

 **Meanwhile at Aelita's dorm...**

She and Sam were ready to help Odd, until Yumi went in the door, almost making Sam fall onto the desktop. Sam nor Aelita can tell Yumi, so just told her that they will 'help find Odd' and make sure that he is okay. Yumi just nodded and jogged to meet Ulrich and Jeremie.

"Guys! We will go to the factory, you guys check the school dorms!" Yumi shouted as she left the third floor, giving the other two enough time to call Odd. Sam grabbed the mobile from Aelita, as she began speaking to Odd.

"This is Odd."

"Odd, it's Sam, and I know about the chase. I'm going to help you."

"Got it Sam, oh and-"

"The three are on their way to the sewage pipes, don't get caught dude."

"Sam, I'm hiding in the secret passage, they don't know about it. Oh and tell Aelita to hurry up with the snacks, I didn't have breakfast, you know."

"Okay, got it."

"Well, let's see how this goes, Sam."

"Yea, good luck, Odd."

"You too."

*Hangs up on the phone*

"He's pretty safe, we just have to follow them to the sewers without them noticing, it's getting hectic in that area", Sam replied.

"I have the snacks in my bag", pointed out Aelita, glancing at her bag. "And I know the way to the passage Odd is talking about, so follow me."

"Let's get a move on."

 **Odd's Point of View**

Good thing I brought a sweater here, it's getting cooler by the minute. I'm just worried to go to sleep, they might find me. I'm getting a bit hungry too, but Aelita knows where I am, and I have Sam to think about, I think I'll do just fine with life. I also have my phone, so I can call Aelita and Sam for more assistance. Should I risk going out? No way, this place is just too open, I guess I'll stay here. Hoping I don't shoot glances at Yumi, Ulrich, or Jeremie...

 **Normal Point of View**

As Yumi, Jeremie, and Ulrich made their way to the manhole in the deep depths of the forest, wasn't aware that Aelita and Sam were following them from a safe distance, acting as the shadows behind the three. They didn't take the manhole though; when the other three closed up the opening, both Aelita and Sam sprinted to the Hermitage, and down the yard to see another passage, leading almost into the passage Odd was talking about. Closer and closer they were to their destination, then stopped by a door. Opening it slowly, they saw Odd, with his hoodie down, and, because he noticed they were here with some food, he instantly, but slowly raised his head only to see his backup.

"Guys, close the door", said a mumbling Odd, as he picked up a pipe and secured the door.

"So did you fake them, Aelita?", Odd asked, followed by a nod from Aelita and a tackle from Sam.

"I'm just glad you're safe."

"Thanks Sam. I owe you."

"No thanks needed."

Aelita tossed the bag on her to Odd, who was jumping for food like Kiwi. He then almost ripped the bag in the process, after taking an energy bar and some water. The girls had to keep the bag away from him in order to stop this madman from eating the wrapper in the process.

"Phew! I thought you guys would never come. How do you know this place?", Odd asks Sam.

"I don't, I had to follow Aelita."

"Makes sense."

Odd continued shoving the rest of the bar and chugging the water down in a blink of an eye, but was stopped by sounds outside the sewers.

"Shh! They're here...", whispered Aeita going to the back of the passage with Odd and Sam.

They made out the conversation that Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremie were making.

"I'm just want to kill him! Why didn't he tell us?"

"It should be for a good reason, Ulrich."

"Let's keep looking, boys, he might be in the school, trying to find us, you know."

"Yea, let's go."

Sam, Aelita, and Odd then heard out footsteps fading out the way, and that's when Odd spoke up again.

"We should get out of here", Odd exclaimed.

They then took out the long metal pipe covering the entrance, and pushed the door a bit loudly.

Big Mistake. Turned out Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremie noticed and starting running towards them saying, "come back, we will get you!"

The other three ran outside and to the schools, all knowing one thing that may not change for a while: They know where we are.

And it lingers in their minds...

Until further notice.

 **(FIN)**

 **Hope it's amazing! I worked hard on this one! Review what you like, and check out my profile for some more information!**

 **Oh, and one more thing; If you're one of the people who like this story, check out my other ones! Almost as good as this one!**

 **Peace my peoples~**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Hello people of ! I have to say thanks, once again, to story maker, you're a big help to this story! Hugs and Cupcakes for you! I would also like to thank everyone who reviews my story, also. Hey, do me a favor; I need time to make a new story, so when it comes out, make sure you check it out!**

 **Oh, and I can't be on as much because I'm in the process of making a ton of stories so if I don't update fast, now I have a reason. As always, check my profile every once in a while for more information about the new stories coming out soon!**

 **Well, I have nothing else to say, so on with the chapter! See you at the end!**

 _*Flashback*_

 _The other three ran outside and to the schools, all knowing one thing that may not change for a while: They know where we are._

 _*End Flashback*_

The runners first slammed the door shut, followed by banging, which was caused by the other three, or as I shall say, the police.

Oh, whoops! Back to the story... As Aelita, Sam, and Odd made way from the crowds of people surrounding the bus stops, they overheard the others tripping on branches, hard pants, and tons of arguing, and was thankful that they were not as clumsy. Soon enough, they reached a point a bit deep in the forest, behind a tiny cave, which had surprisingly had other rocks so it looked like benches on the sides. Odd and Sam blocked the entrance with a ton of leaves and twigs from the ground, while Aelita opened the bag to reveal some more snacks.

 **Meanwhile, near the school grounds...**

"Jesus, we'll never find them! When I get my hands on them, I'll-", squealed out Yumi, with two fists hitting a tree. The others laughed when she held her hands in pain. "Shut up!"

"We can find them and we will. Don't get your hopes down, Yumi, I last saw them heading that way", said Jeremie. "Let's just check around the school, just in case."

Yumi, Ulrich, and Jeremie then went to Odd's dorm first, but all was stuck on the wall seconds later, when they found four huge dudes pushing them.

"Hey idiots! Why did you do that?!" shouted Ulrich, and one of them spoke up.

"Do you know a person named Odd?" one of them said, a bit more calm.

"What about him?" Jeremie stammered.

"We need to find him so we can... tease him a bit", another answered, smirking at the others as they approached Ulrich and Odd's dorm room.

"Guys, wait a second. A group of four? That knows Odd? Teasing him?" whispered Jeremie, almost silent.

The bullies! All of them thought, except for Ulrich, who said it aloud.

"Dude, how do you know that we bullied him?! How?" the one that seemed like a leader chimed in.

Just then, two punches could be heard, which was caused by Yumi, sending one of them about three feet out, knocking one of the other bullies, forcing them to a wall.

"So you guys bullied him! How could you?! He's the best person ever! You little-", Yumi said, but was cut off again by Ulrich.

"Want me to help you beat them up?" asked him, getting a simple nod from Yumi, as he then kicked the other two in the, well privates, and was resulted by them fleeing and limping down the stairs.

"Good thing we took care of them", said Yumi, panting.

"Let's find Odd. He's not going to be too happy about this one" Jeremie finished, as the people with him were coming out of the school, being aware of firemen, and headed to the forest.

 **Odd's Point of View**

We just finished with another bar and some sips of water before my love stood up, looking out of our little home. She almost whispered something, but stopped when she looked at me, then finally, spoke loud enough for me to hear.

"They should be gone, let's go."

"Yea, it's been five minutes or so, should be good for now", Aelita stated simply, helping Sam prying the twigs from the entrance, while I closed up the bag with barely any snacks left. It wasn't me who ate it all okay? We soon headed out before seeing familiar faces a couple of meters away from us.

Our group almost bolted again with full speed, but that was until Jeremie spoke up.

"We know what's going on! We don't want to make you tell us, because the bullies...they..."

"They what, Jeremie?" we said at the same time.

"A-are here, and I-I don't know h-how they got h-here, and I haven't the slightest clue why" he finally finished, coming up to me. He was practically chocking up on his words.

I almost fainted in front of everyone, as I started to feel that feeling, the one that I had gotten used to, not until now.

Unwanted.

I don't why I'm feeling it; I just have no clue at this point. The rest of the gang carried me to my dorm, which took a bit quicker than I thought. They locked the door and set me on the bed, in silence. All of them left, except Sam.

"Sam, what am I going to do, now that the worst people ever are in this very school with me?"

"We will help you, I promise. I never let you down at all, and you helped me so many times, so now I have to help you with your needs."

"Somehow Sam, you make me feel better."

"Oh stop it." She hurled into my arms, causing me to blush a light pink, before returning the hug slowly.

"Sam, you know it's true, you make me feel better."

"Odd, do not make me ask for more compliments."

"But I will give you as many as I like." I chuckle at my comment.

We both found ourselves crashing our lips together, and falling back on the bed. We broke apart too soon for me. Sometimes, I feel like I can kiss her forever, but I can't, knowing that humans need to have air, water, oh and how can I forget, food!

Just then those four boys who were bullying me come into my mind with those three words popping, yet again. These words have been in the back of my mind for a while, but now are somehow in front. They went speeding back to the back again after soft lips hit his, getting him to a daze.

I guess I was right, which is unusual, about Sam making me feel better. She knows what to say, when to say it, and the only one that can make me feel not alone in this world. Of course, there are my friends and I love them with all of my heart, but Sam... she's different.

"Hey Sam, can you call Aelita and Yumi in here? I want to talk to them."

"Sure thing. I'll leave you alone with them."

"Thank you, Sam."

With that, she almost silently opened the door, revealing Aelita and Yumi as they come in with smiles on their faces.

"So what do you need, lover boy?" Yumi asked playfully.

"Yea, what is it?" questions Aelita.

 **Normal Point of View**

"Well, it's just that this voice keeps calling out to me, saying I'm unwanted. I just can't take it anymore, guys!" Odd almost screamed the last part, shaking his head in the process. "But I'm probably overreacting this whole thing..."

"Odd, we will help you, it's not like the guys will come right her-" Aelita got cut off by a door squeaking open, only to reveal those four guys standing before them. Soon they pulled Odd to the window, almost crashing the glass in the process, making Odd bleed on his top lip. It looked like he almost fainted, but Odd kept finding the strength in him to get up.

It just got worse, but right at that exact moment, came out Ulrich, who had a face mixed with anger and worries at once. He took a big stick near the door and simply, wacked as hard as he could at one of them, knocking them out. Jeremie took the stick from Ulrich, and with his might, knocked out another, having two of the four left.

The leader, to what it looks like, didn't seem to care, as he made Odd bleed even more, making him fly and crash a desk. Odd tried to stay awake but faded away and fainted. The firemen noticed the sound as three of them rushed out of the classroom halls, making way out of the students, going up the stairs. Back at the dorm Yumi and Aelita tackled the leader, making him flip backwards, having his back nearly ruined by the fall.

Odd tried recovering, feeling his lip quiver and throb, but fell back down and passed out, before Ulrich jabbed his foot across the last man's face, having him fall to the ground with a thudding.

No one noticed that Odd passed out until the fireman came and saw the cause of this.

"Why are you kids here?" one said firmly.

"Odd, he... he's been bullied for a while, and we didn't know until now. These four guys came out of nowhere tackling our friend. He passed out just before you came", stated Jeremie, as Sam hugged the bad shaped body of Odd.

"ODD! Please wake up! It's Sam!" she cried out, but with no response. She knew he was hurt, tears flowing out of her, and then gently kissed his forehead, before snatching Aelita's shoulders and hugging her.

"You kids really helped him out; you must be good friends of his." Another fireman said.

"We are. Can you take him to the infirmary? I want him to be safe." said Aelita, tightening her grip on Sam.

"Sure, anything can help for him, help me pick him up, will you?" a man finished, smiling as Ulrich and Jeremie carried him to the room for Yolanda.

 **Odd's Point of View**

I think I passed out; yeah I did, didn't I? I'm in the infirmary, my body hurts everywhere, and my buds are looking with excitement as all of them gasped because of me waking up. I try to wave at them, but that was when my leg felt like it had broken into pieces. Yelping in pain, I gulp as Yolanda held out a bag of ice, placing it on my forehead. Hmm, that hurts too.

"Sam, he'll be alright." Yumi tried saying calmly, but tears were coming down her face. It looked like she had been crying for hours, seeing the red puffiness of her eyes. I frowned at that. Did I cause that much trouble to her...?

"I want to be with him all night; I can do that, right?" Sam asked, getting a slow nod from the nurse in white.

"Well, of course you can..."

"Yes! Odd, don't scare me like that again." Sam said, looking down on me. I felt a tear fall on my cheek.

I gave her a sweet smile, making her blush with her tears, as I fall into a sleep, with Sam on my side and no thoughts but her, only her...an then, another hunch flew to my brain:

Maybe my friends do care. Maybe they just can't find out how to show it. Why did I even get the feeling in the first place? XANA, perhaps? No, it just can't be. I've had this before. All I know for sure is that...my friends are there when I need them. How can I be sad about that?

My answers will be solved, I know that for sure.

 **(FIN)**

 **Hey, people who love this story! Hope you enjoy this story, and I have decided not to make any more goals, you guys, the readers, are the only reason I keep updating this story. Thank you for reviewing that. Even more hugs and cupcakes!**

 **If you want more, for the people who read, just review, you know you want to! Also, I urge for you people to check out my profile, it would be helpful for you to notice.**

 **Oh, and Story Maker: review stuff about you, it would be cool to know you more!**

 **What will happen with Odd? Why are the bullies there? Would Odd be saved, if it weren't for his friends? Just some stuff you should think about...**

 **Peace, my peoples~**


	7. Chapter 7

Lonely Chapter 7

 **So yea, I think the review button is broken for some people, probably not, but you know what that means! Another chapter coming your way! As always, love the feedback and the reviews that you guys send me. I give thanks to people who review, awesome invisible money for you all! (Dropped the money though...)**

 **Well then, I think I'm done officially, so, I'll see you at the end! Unless you're actually too lazy to read to the end...**

 **On with the Story!**

As Odd is in this peaceful slumber, snoring a bit softer than usual, XANA awakens from this long plan of events. XANA notices that Odd is very easy to get, and decides to use Odd as a decoy to get Aelita, of course. That's all it wants, after all. As this shadow form of him erupts from the supercomputer, XANA makes its way out of the factory, and to the boarding school of Kadic. It hacks Odd's phone just enough to get this plan to work once and for all, going into the mobile, leaving only one trace, in which was his symbol.

Wait until they get a load of this drama!

 **Normal Point of View**

Sam started to lift her eyes up, to see Odd smiling in his sleep, causing her to grin from ear to ear. She looks around a bit, before getting ready for yet, another boring day.

In that moment, Odd sat up with his eyes almost wide open, ready to start the day, as he grabs his outfit to the stalls, with a slight thought of what happened last night. It didn't affect Odd enough to get distracted, just lingered a bit more as the day went on.

He quickly put his special gel on his hair, giving him the 'Lyoko' look. He runs back to the infirmary and grabs his phone, in which a message about a minute ago, from Jeremie.

"Odd, come to the factory, and quick, I'll see you soon."

He clicked some buttons, making the letters into words, saying, "You got it Jer." Odd paused for a moment. The number was different...

But, Jeremie's phone was old and probably tried to fix, accidentally changing his phone number in the process.

Almost running into some people, he jogged to the forest, with no one on his tail, a relief, he thought. Down the usual passage and across the rusty railed bridge he went, jumping down without the rope, and hit the 'down' button before escalating down.

'I can't look at this boy, this is just too easy!' thought XANA, hacking to Odd's phone again, telling him to get into the scanners.

Odd obeyed, stepping into the scanner, closing in the capsule. Seconds later, he landed on rocky, hard mountain, getting his stance looking at the purple islands surrounding Odd.

"Hey Jeremie, where are the others? I don't see them anywhere..." Odd said aloud, but with no answer.

"Jeremie? You there...?" Odd called out into Lyoko sky, again having no response from the genius.

"Must be the earpiece, then. I'll find them", he whispered, going on foot, looking for the other three.

 **Meanwhile, at breakfast...**

"Jeremie, you've got to be kidding me! I'd never go out with Sissi! The laptop must've made you go insane!" shouted Ulrich to the whole gang, except Odd.

"Sam, you haven't seen Odd still?" Aelita questioned.

"I don't get it... I left the room for two seconds, and, boom! He's not there anymore."

"Sam, are you going to tell them?" Yumi whispered into Sam's ear.

"Tell them what?" the boys piped in.

"Okay! I know about Lyoko and stuff...but don't take it the wrong way." Sam sighed as her knowledge of Lyoko shocked the others for a split second before Jeremie replying.

"That's a really big risk...!" Jeremie looked at the others, and finally gave in after a couple of seconds. "It's fine, Sam. I think that you will be a great help, the more the better, right?" Jeremie said. She just nodded. In fact, every person in the table nodded.

"Should we try finding him?" Yumi asked.

"Yes, we should!" Aelita replied, almost cutting off the question, as they left, searching once again, for the missing Odd.

 **In Lyoko...**

Odd has been through almost all of the little floating islands, with no trace of his friends at all. Yet he wasn't about to give up on them. Has Odd's friends tried to give up on him? Nope. Not a chance. Which gives Odd a better mood and starts walking to one of the towers...

Two Krabes come about with another two Bloks, noticing the purple in sight moving next to them, and started this plan with simple blasts targeting Odd. Luckily, Odd heard the sounds and, just in time for two arrows, shot back at them, killing a Blok.

Wait, if Jeremie isn't here, then I won't be able to reload. God Da- Odd thought aloud, realizing just now that that was the first time he cursed, replacing it with 'Dang!' then trying to shout again into digital sky saying, "Jeremie, please help me!", before getting hit once by a Krabe. Immediately, Odd sprinted faster than before, not really needing air, before disappearing into a tower.

 **Back at Odd and Ulrich's Dorm...**

In the middle of the room, stood five people, even though it was only meant for two. Aelita locked the door shut, giving them about ten minutes before them all going to their designated classes.

"This is like, the third time we had to find Odd's hiding place. Anyone have ideas?" shot out Yumi, the word 'Worried' showing all her face.

"I'm going to call him, hold on", Jeremie said, holding his mobile and pressed three on it, for speed dial, but only to get Odd's Voicemail.

"No luck, Yumi. Anyone else have an idea to find-"

Jeremie's computer went off before he could finish his sentence.

"Jeremie! You don't think that he...that he..." Aelita said a bit slower on the last two words, while Ulrich pulled the bag from Jeremie, picking up the laptop, before opening it up quickly.

"He's on Lyoko. There's a tower to be activated!" Sam said, just before a bell rang.

"Sam and Ulrich, find a way so that we can go to the factory. Yumi, Aelita and I will try to sneak out. Got it?" Jeremie spat out, getting fast nods from everyone else.

"The chase is on... again..." Ulrich responded as they split up into the two groups, one of which, was already at the door to science class.

 **Meanwhile in Mrs. Hertz's Class...**

Sam and Ulrich met at the science room, took their seats next to them, trying to figure out another way to find Odd. Class just started, and just about everyone was talking away, like the two people. Pencils were thrown and-

"Sit down! Everyone!" the teacher screeched, silencing the whole class, one person making cricket noises. "Has anyone seen Odd?"

"No, he's been gone for a while, I heard that some people bullied him." said Nicholas, getting nods from his fellow classmates. Sam and Ulrich just shook their heads, remembering the horrific things that took place that day.

"I see. I forgot to tell you that you can leave to find Odd."

"What?! Really? We can leave to look for him?!" said the both of them, at the same time.

"Don't make me repeat myself. The principle and I are both concerned for him... Now go before I get worried." she said, and with that, the two opened the doors enough to hear a clank from the knob, now going to the factory.

"Call Jeremie, see if he's found him." Sam shouted in the deserted hallway. Ulrich has already dialed his number.

"Hey Jeremie- He's on Lyoko?! Yep. We are heading there, right now. Okay. See you in a bit."

Ulrich the hangs up on Jeremie, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Why, of all places, is he there? Ulrich, I need to go to Lyoko."

"Nope, too dangerous."

"Please. Odd needs me, I just have to."

"I-"

"How many times have you gone to Lyoko, to save Aelita, or more importantly, Yumi?"

Ulrich just shrugged and gave a quick nod to Sam, before running, yet again.

 **In Lyoko...**

Still in the mountains, Odd tries to get out of this place... somehow. Something just has to work for him. Quickly recovering from the battle with those ugly creatures, his ears twitched, to hear a voice, maybe like two or even three, all at once.

"Maybe he's here. You never know Aelita."

"I hate to see him like this, why did we have to be so mean to him? Why are those bullies in this area? I can't stand how-"

"Wait! There's some type of symbol, it's purple and-"

"Odd!"

Odd in the purple suit, nearly fell from all of the relief rushing through him, as he shouted one last time into Lyoko air, saying, "Guys? Is that you there?"

"Gosh, Odd, don't scare us like that! We're coming to Lyoko-", Yumi started.

"Just hurry up!" screamed Odd. "I'm going to the ice sector, Jeremie, virtualize them there."

"Okay, Sam and Ulrich are on the way, too", Jeremie said, while Odd was about ready to jump to the ice sector.

"You got it, Einstein."

Jeremie is typing away, giving Aelita and Yumi the command to step into the scanners, making them disappear in the closed metal tube landing in the fake ice of the sector they're in.

 **Near the Sewers...**

The sounds of faint, light footsteps are heard from Sam and Ulrich, as they steadily went up a sturdy ladder, and then again, bolting down the old bridge, leading to the old, abandoned factory, that is, yes indeed, their destination.

"Sam, know that you won't look like this in Lyoko..." Ulrich said, looking up and down.

"That's fine with me. Anything else I need to know before the big jump?"

"Not really, well anyway, we're here." Ulrich finished, awaiting the scanners the elevator would reveal. Screeches from the doors were heard, followed by Jeremie, saying to get into the scanners to find Odd.

Both went in...

"Transfer..."

"Scanner..."

"Virtualization!"

 **(FIN)**

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger! (Although I do it almost every chapter) I'm also sorry for not being as active.**

 **I would also say that there will be many chapters after this, so make sure that you stay with me to the end!**

 **Let's make the next chapter the best chapter!**

 **Peace, my peoples~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lonely Chapter 8**

 **Hello, fans who read this story! First, I want to say thank you to everyone that is reviewing, makes me tear up you know? (Sniffles) Hopefully, that last chapter left you hanging there! I will make sure to look at your reviews, I check every day and you guys come up with some great ideas! Keep that awesomeness going.**

 **A message to Story Maker: There is a twist to this story, let's see if you find out. :D**

 **Too much talk in here! To the story we venture off in! I'll see you in the end, with more to come!**

"Odd's in the tower, direction south", Jeremie reminded them, but forgot about Sam's outfit. It was by her sprit, and man, her spirit rocked!

Ulrich and Sam met up with Yumi and Aelita by a much larger island, and they were impressed by her outfit, but looked a bit like Odd's. She wore red battle boots and gloves, and had a cool symbol, like a wavy moon crescent on the shoes. Her face had two streaks, like Odd and Aelita, but were in a zig-zag sort of way, which was also red. The top part of her outfit was even better, with all sorts of designs. It had a cool belt, which was black and purple, and held two daggers on one side and a saber like Ulrich's on the other side, the only difference was that it was a lot sharper, and a zig-zag formation that was red, which went with her streaks on her cheeks. The shirt was a bit more basic, having the same zig-zag pattern on the sides, which were again a solid red while the rest of the shirt had that same pattern all the way throughout the shirt, purple. The pants held one pocket, containing a pair of dual pistols, which were in fact, black. After a couple of seconds when they stood there, looking at Sam up and down, came so many replies.

"I wish mine were like this!" said Ulrich, looking back at his swords.

"That looks so good on you, Sam!" Yumi added, patting her on the shoulder.

"You got so-", Aelita started.

"Guys, we need to get Odd, I'm getting more worried", Sam finished with a bit of anger in her voice, getting a nod from Aelita.

"Yeah, no time to waste. We'll talk about all of this later." Aelita replied. And with that comment, started sprinting the four to the tower, glowing red, but stopped when seeing 3 Hornets, 8 Krabes, and 5 Tarantulas. They then split up into two groups, heading over to a rock, but then Sam saw something on the back part of her shoe.

"What is it Sam? Something the matter?" Ulrich questioned, leaning on the rock.

"Guys, you won't believe this…" Sam muttered under her breath, pressing a button on her shoe.

"Jetpack activated" said the left, red, boot.

"Well, you know where to go, Sam. Go get 'em!" Yumi shouted.

"Good luck guys…" Sam almost whispered, soaring into the air, with a bit of a twirl, then looking down at the monsters.

"New member incoming!" Sam shouted, while grabbing ahold of her pistols, flying and shooting at the same time.

 **Odd's Point of View**

"Jeremie, are they here yet?" I ask, seeing more monsters, ugly ones, still blocking the way.

"They're all here, including Sam", Jeremie replied to me. This is like my dream come true, my girlfriend becoming a Lyoko warrior in front of my eyes. "Odd, I think you should risk the chance of going to them."

"I think your right, Einstein. Let's see how this plan goes."

"Am I ever wrong?"

"Good point."

I finally make a sprint for it, as silver arrows cover a Krabe and a Tarantula, resulting them bursting into digital dust, when I suddenly felt a pain on my back, and flew off the ground by a couple of feet, sending me forward and falling almost into the ocean of no return.

Then, out of nowhere, I see a hand in front of me, and I took the offer, as the person lifted me off the ground, almost knocking into the human, but everything stopped all of a sudden when the girl in front of me was dressed in red, black, and purple, giving me a smile and pecked me on the lips softly.

And we just stood there, the time has gone elsewhere, and we are in this Lyoko Island, face to face.

 **Normal Point of View**

"Get a move on, guys! Odd and Sam need your help!" Jeremie shouted in the com, and on the other three went towards the two people, but was stopped by the other monsters surrounding them in a circle.

Ulrich reacted first, by getting both of his sabers, and using up his super sprint, confusing all the Hornets, which then collided into each other. Then with all his might, he thrusted his sword sending them into the air, killing all of the Hornets in one go. He then, sped off back to his tracks.

Yumi had her blades ready to block the blasts from the Krabes, as Aelita flew above the Tarantulas, dodging all of the blasts from them as well. The two, at the same time, had both their weapons ready to attack, and when they did, Aelita had only one Tarantula to deal with, and Yumi killed all of the Krabes in one swift movement.

"Great! Aelita, now is the time to head for the activated tower! Go!" Jeremie said, seeing that they will win again against XANA. Again.

"I'll take care of the last one…" Yumi muttered to herself, using her fan blades as a shield, shuffling around the monster, before throwing her blades into the symbol, as it explodes into bits of digital code.

Ulrich and Aelita were nearly at their destinations, and Odd and Sam finally looking at each other closely, before Jeremie ruining it all with a, "Get a move on! What are you guys waiting for?!"

Aelita was just entering the tower, as just behind her were more monsters, this time being Bloks. The Bloks went on their way to Ulrich and the other two warriors, as Sam took action by taking her small dagger weapons and making them spin as she threw them, making one Block disappear into thin air.

Odd then teamed up with Ulrich, and Ulrich used his triangulate, making even more monsters confused by his action, as just then Odd shouted "Laser Arrows!", making him shoot at least 3 of the Bloks, as they headed to where Sam was, as she was also using her dual pistols, taking out the remaining Bloks.

"Good job Sam, I say we shall meet up with Yumi?" Odd suggested, by just getting hit with a blast of red, as he tripped on a boulder. As soon as Odd tried to recover from it, down he went, sending him to the Digital Sea.

"No!", was all Sam said, as Yumi just came into view, seeing Odd almost at the Sea, before taking action at throwing her fan blades at him, devirtualizing Odd just before touching the ocean.

"Phew! Thanks Yumi." finished Sam, while the three saw a bright flash of blue and white engulfing them, and hearing Jeremie saying, "Return to the Past now!"

As they went back in time...

Odd didn't see the others yet so he decided with this time to come up with a great plan. A plan that no other member of the group can think of right now. Something that will take all strength from him and his friends to do. And, Odd can't forget this...

It includes those stupid, mean bullies, Odd will make them pay the ultimate price.

 **(FIN)**

 **Hello again! I just want to say sorry for not updating in a while. I've been on vacation for about a week and had no Wi-Fi! How could things get worse?! I'd like to say, next chapter, it will be the longest one in this story! (If I'm not lazy…)**

 **I mean, if you want to leave a review, a favorite, or even a follow I will appreciate the crap out of you. For a limited time offer, if you do this you will get a free money making machine! That's right, make your own money and won't be arrested, I made an agreement with the President and everything…not a scam.**

 **Peace, my peoples~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello, fans of the story 'Lonely'! I am here to say that my laptop has been recently been fixed, and that I will continue chapters. I have always checked my account, and you people have still reviewed, saying that you want this story to proceed. So, thank you to everyone, and now...**

 **On with the story!**

 _Flashback:_

 _It includes those stupid, mean bullies, Odd will make them pay the ultimate price._

Odd woke up with a start, seeing that the Return to the Past trip hasn't failed, once again, as he took the quickest shower, (39.5 seconds) and dashed off to the cafeteria.

"This will be perfect..." Odd muttered to himself, writing his plan in lighting speeds.

 **Meanwhile...**

Deep within the alley, stood the four same people who have beaten Odd to a pulp, the people who found their way to Kadic Academy.

The people that bring pain in his life.

The room was not all too nice, since it only had shelves, couches, a desktop, and a TV, yet did have its qualities to them. The leader stood up, walking towards the desktop, typing in something to do with the school, as the other three circled around him.

"So, did you do it?" one of them asked, looking into the screen.

"As soon as this program is finished, which should be by 8pm, the security system back at the Boarding School should malfunction and turn off at around 9pm."

The, what seems to be like, the leader then stood up and found the remote, flipping channels, but he stopped and dropped the remote.

"Hey, what is it..?" one the others asked him.

"Look for yourself..."

"...And we are here at Kadic Academy, where four men at the age around 22, attacked a 15 year old, as the firemen rescued him. One of the spectators, Jim Morales, is here to talk to us. Jim, will you care to give our viewers some information?"

"Sure. This kid has some really good friends, considering that they were the ones that took out those four men. They were the real heroes in this case, and saved him just in time before the firemen took him to our nurse."

"Thank you for your t-"

The leader then turned off the TV, growling in true rage.

"I don't believe this!" he screeched, as one of the three got him some water. He continued with a, "Someone put that program to advance, we're going to the school at 9pm sharp!"

 **Back at Kadic Academy...**

In third period, which was basically torture, the group were ending the last few minutes.

"Now class, make sure you read chapters 7 and 8 for your upcoming test- Ulrich, you listening?" the History teacher snapped. Ulrich, on the other hand, woke up from a blank dreamed, replying with a curious, "... _huh_..."

The sounds of an angry bell told the students to head for lunch. The group gathered around their personal bench. They were all waiting for Yumi to finish up her French class. In the meantime, the group had some time to talk.

"Hey, did anyone hear about the news reporter that was here?" Jeremie brought up.

"How are we supposed to, you're the only one with a laptop! Not just anyone uses five-hundred euros on wires!" Odd exclaimed, leaving everyone but Jeremie into a burst of laughs.

"Yumi's coming..." Aelita pointed out, as Yumi walked to the group.

"Hey guys!" Yumi greeted, waving as she placed her backpack on the bench. "You heard about the thing that happened on the news?"

"Hmm, Odd, I don't think that Yumi has a laptop, isn't that right?" Jeremie said, giving a death glare at Odd.

"No, we all saw this on the computer", Yumi said, as Odd grinned victoriously.

"Odd, show us your plan, enough chit-chat", Ulrich finished, as Odd ruffled through his backpack, until finding a folded sheet of paper, as he announced his plan to take out the four people.

"What if we were to get them back the way they bullied me, you know, tying them to a tree, then throwing anything that they have into the manhole?", he suggested, as the gang spoke up.

"Well, we just need to do it at around... nine o'clock, I have some programs to do", Jeremie said, continuing. "Now let's all head to lunch, shall we go now?" Jeremie finished, offering his hand to Aelita, as Odd did the same for Sam. As the group walked in, they saw more and more news reporters started filling tables, interviewing people, yet they all stopped when seeing the gang.

Instead, they all came rushing to them.

The gang had to push their way to the line, then had to push again to sit at their usual table. All that was surrounding them were cameras, and people, followed by papers invading the eyes of the group.

Questions came about, such as, 'Do you know the names of the four?', sometimes questions regarding personal life, asking about love, or what they do after school, but they all just kept quiet until last period, dashing to Ulrich and Odd's room, locking the door.

"The camera loves you, Odd..." Yumi started, finishing the last of her drink in one gulp.

"I don't believe this; of course they ask about Sam and Odd, or me and Jeremie", Aelita added.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's try to improve our plan, shall we?" Odd said, getting the same sheet of paper, as the group added the plan into more detail.

 **Back at the Mysterious Dark Alley...**

More and more advancements continued to grow at that room, making the program faster by the hour. One of the four went to go get lunch at a deli, while the others made their way to the desktop again, having more speed programs take over. The leader checked almost all local news channels, seeing that none of them wouldn't stop talking about them and the Lyoko gang.

"It's at full speed now, the program should complete and run at 8:45pm, I suggest getting to the school at 8:55pm sharp", one announced to the leader.

"Great job."

Near the wall, there was a group picture with the four casually smiling. One had Goku-Styled hair, his name was Hanes. Another had spiky blonde hair, who always would wear black gloves, and he's named Brandon. (Also known as the computer freak.) Another had a basic Brooklyn-styled hair, who is named as Blake. The last person, the leader, had brown, moussed up hair-style, and he is known only as BW. (Blank Wing.)

BW stared at for a few moments, but quickly shook it off, and sat back down, trying to find something to watch.

 **Abandoned Factory, 8:45pm**

"I'm getting kind of tired of going to Lyoko for research..." Ulrich stated, looking at the main computer.

"We all made a promise to find Aelita's father, no matter how slim the chances", Jeremie said, smiling at Aelita, who smiled back.

"I know that, but think of how relaxing it would be, you don't need to work to death", Yumi added, smirking. "Everyone hates to see you all pale, like a zombie."

"Until we defeat XANA- whoa! What's going on?!" Jeremie exclaimed, typing like mad, as Aelita went up to him.

"What happened? Program failure?"

"Not at all, it looks as if someone is trying to hack all security systems back at school, that program is going really fast too!", Jeremie frantically blurted, as he thought of a quick plan. "Ulrich and Yumi, go back to the systems at school, call me when you get there."

"Sir, yes, Sir!" they both jokingly exclaimed, taking off to the elevator.

"Now, let's see if we can see why these people are hacking there..." Aelita said, before Odd cut her off.

"What if it's those four guys?! The school is pretty easy to access, right?"

They all exchanged glances, and Jeremie nodded. "Good job, Odd, but by the looks of this, they might be coming here at any moment...

"Let's try our plan now, then! This might be the only time we get." Aelita pointed out

"I'll call Ulrich and Yumi, we should head there now, before those people do", Jeremie said, and with that, they were off to the school.

 **Deep, in the Alley...**

"BW, we should be heading out any moment, do we have everything?" Brandon asked, getting a pocket knife and a gray bag, which swung on his back.

"Yeah, let's go end them once and for all…" BW announced, heading out to the streets. They all looked normal, and weren't surprised when nobody took glances at them.

Emerging from the thick forests, they then ran to the outer campus, only to see the gang gathered up in one cluster.

"This is too easy..." Hanes said a bit too loud, as to see that they noticed.

"Ugh...guys, look who took out the security system..." Ulrich bluntly said, as he and Yumi ran straight for them, both trying to punch , but backed away, seeing a selection of knifes.

"Okay, then... don't approach directly…" Yumi muttered, walking back to the gang.

"Oh, so you can't fight head-on?" BW said, laughing darkly, until they heard a ruffle from a tree.

"How about above?!" Sam shouted, diving towards Blake.

"How'd you-", he stumbled over his words, passing out on the floor, as Sam looked at BW.

"You... I'll _kill_ you!", Sam screeched, kicking him in the arm, as Aelita came in with rock, and threw it at his face.

"You little...brat!" BW said, reaching into the bag holding a metal ball of some sort, heading for Odd, trying to take on Brandon.

"Odd! Get out of there!" Jeremie warned, but it was too late, as BW threw it, hitting Odd in his right part of his chest, sending him flying.

"Can't handle it, Odd?!" BW hollered. No response.

"He probably gave up", Brandon said, but he stood up as soon as everyone looked at him. He punched the tree, making a dent, as he lifted his head slowly.

"Come on, you're still weak, just like when we got you in the pas-" Hanes said, cut off by the purple suit.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed, dashing towards Hanes. He tried dodging, but Odd speed kicked everywhere on his chest, taking his breath. Odd made him pass out with a punch in his nose.

"Odd?" Ulrich cautiously said.

He wasn't the same. His eyes turned from a light purple to yellow, his wound stopped bleeding. His teeth seemed to be like a predator. He didn't even speak.

The four people are going to have one heck of a fight...

( **FIN)**

 **I made this extra-long, for my long absence, the last chapter should be the next chapter that comes out. I hope you enjoyed the twists and turns in this, and your reviews are much of a confidence booster to me!**

 **Peace, my peoples~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:**

 **Hello, people and fans of the story Lonely! I'm hoping you'll love this chapter, and that you are as into this as I am.**

 **On with the Story!**

 _Flashback:_

 _He wasn't the same. His eyes turned from a light purple to yellow, his wound stopped bleeding. His teeth seemed to be like a predator. He didn't even speak._

 _The four people are going to have one heck of a fight..._

As the group had complete looks of shock, BW almost lost his focus looking at the beast. Odd slowly started to approach him, his eyes kept changing from yellow to purple, clenching his fist.

"Odd, you hate me..." he bluntly said, backing away. All of a sudden, Odd went to his friends, but surprisingly, none of them were scared, as the yellow-eyed boy crouched, saying words, everyone listening carefully.

"I don't w-want any of them to hurt you, but you can help I-if you want to", he started to say, clutching his head. It still hurt him. "If anything... I don't want to hurt any of you", and then, Odd walked away.

"H-hey! This isn't over, spiky haired freak!" Brandon defended weakly.

Odd still walked up to Hanes and Blake, picking them up with ease, tying them to a tree by some rope next to the roots. As Odd finished, he went up to Brandon and BW, cowering behind a tree, as he threw Brandon effortless, while Ulrich and Yumi fought him. BW, practically losing his mind, had to look into those yellow eyes.

'Maybe he forgot some things!' BW thought quickly, as he said, "Why are you fighting four strangers? Are you forgetting the fact that you don't us, or that this is illegal?"

"Don't believe him, Odd!" Aelita and Jeremie shouted. Odd turned their direction, completely forgetting about BW, as he ran to where Hanes and Blake were, trying to wake them up.

"Come on, guys! We need to get out of here! Fast!" with no answer. He shook them again, but soon gave up, reaching deep into the bag near them.

"You're going to wish you gave up sooner..."

Brandon was defending for his life, as he kept barely dodging Yumi's kicks, but he never saw what that other person was doing. He went for a strike, sending her out of his space, running towards Jeremie and Aelita. He punched Jeremie in the eye, as Aelita ran to where Yumi was. Yumi instantly called out, "Now, Ulrich!"

Ulrich jumped out of the tree, yelling as he tackled Brandon to the hard floors of dirt, as he soon passed out due to impact. Aelita and Jeremie both made their way to Brandon, dragging him to the same, big tree, strapping him next to where Hanes was. Now, Odd still struggled getting close to BW, with all his might trying to trip him at least, until BW was out of reach, still hiding an item.

BW stopped, taking out the item, which were two things; his left hand held a big chopping knife, while his other hand tightly gripped a pistol, fully loaded, as everyone, but Odd, backed all the way to the gates of the school, watching this horrifying nightmare unfold.

As he pointed his gun at Odd's chest, he then turned the gun quickly ninety-degrees to his right, aiming at Sam. Odd noticed this before she did, as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, jumping in front of the gun, as BW fired.

Gunshots were heard, as a bystander from the bus stop stood up quickly, punching 911. Other people that were waiting, scurried off the opposite direction of BW, but the bystander, which was a woman, kept her spot, telling them where she heard the gunshot fire. Then she ran.

 **Odd's Point of View**

Ugh...this feeling. It doesn't feel right. Why did everyone back away from me a couple of minutes ago? Did my nightmare come true? No. It can't be true...

The first thing I noticed trying to take these four out was that my eyesight all of a sudden, went bright. What happened to me?!

It's like my heart took control over me, and I looked over to my arm. It felt like-wasn't it bleeding just now? Ow! My head, stupid metal ball crap!

All that I see now is me on the floor, and this person pointing something dull in front of me. Did I just...?

 **Normal Point of View**

The four men were finally awake from their 'slumber' as the gang grabbed Odd, dragging him to the nurse, who was surprising up still.

"What happened?" she immediately asked, as the group went into a sad silence, before the ambulance rushing through the doors.

"Quick!" one person said, touching Odd's throat. "His pulse rate is decreasing by the second!" More people in white took Odd away in a stretcher, while a person wearing a black coat rushed in there, questioning Sam first.

"Are you okay? I called the police and-"

"Do I know you...?"

"Oh..." she came up with, as she chuckled quietly. "Do you know who I am?"

The group went in silence as the woman took off her hoodie. "I'm Odd's mother, I wanted to see him..."

"Okay, so you're saying that-", Aelita stuttered.

"Yes; I am. But right now, we need to go with him."

Everyone went into the van, looking at Odd's deep, bullet wound near his heart. Sam just stood there, as salty drips from her eyes rolled down her cheek. Yumi and Aelita tried to console her, but to no avail, as Sam kept her head down. After a half hour, but they were finally in the emergency room.

 **Kadic Academy, 9:00am**

News reporters from all over town flood the courtyard, asking numerous people if they had any information on Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Sam, Jeremie, Aelita, or any of the four men. As the day went on, teachers were starting to get irritated, therefore, the students attending the Boarding School didn't learn anything.

The cafeteria was full, as usual, before Sissi spoke up.

"I can't believe those four idiots!" she announced. She did this while standing on the table she was sitting in, so it got more than a few curious stares. She continued on with her statement saying, "I think everyone is worried for Odd and the others."

People started to cheer, giving support for the gang, as more and more cameramen flooded the table. Flashes of white was all that Sissi saw, before lunch period was over.

 **Hospital, 1:30pm**

The gang stood behind the door leading to Odd's room. Sam still hadn't stopped sobbing, but were light tears and shrugs, as Aelita attempted again to help Sam.

"Sam...Odd will be okay, he's been through a lot worse."

"I just haven't been in so much pain, and...He saved me from death last night."

"Well that's Odd for you; he's a special one, you know? It doesn't matter if it was Sissi getting hurt. He would still be the first at her side."

"I just... wish that none of this happened to him, he's been through too much."

"Just believe me on this. Odd is not going to die."

Sam simply smiled, giving Aelita a bone crushing hug. Aelita instantly returned it, feeling her shoulder wet from Sam's tears.

"Thank you, Aelita-"

Seconds later, a man doctor emerged from the room, requesting for them to come inside. They all nodded quickly, entering the room.

"Is he going to be okay...?" Sam asked.

"Yes; he's a very lucky boy, the bullet didn't go through too deep. It didn't even disturb the veins much."

"Thanks."

The doctor nodded, closing the door, leaving the gang with Odd. Sam went up to him, and softly kissed his forehead, as Odd slowly slid his eyes open.

"Odd..." Sam said, tearing up seeing his eyes back to his light purple.

"Sam...? Are you okay-Ugh", he said, clutching his throbbing part of his chest.

"Odd!" Sam cried, kissing his lips ever so softly. "Please, tell me you'll be alright."

"Sam, don't be crazy...I love you, I'll never leave you."

She simply smiled, as Ulrich went up to him.

"You'll be okay?" As he said this, Ulrich just remembered that horrible sound of a gunshot flood his mind, tearing up a bit, but not enough for Odd to notice.

"Yeah, I'm going down like this. Who else will people give food to-OW!" he suddenly screeched out clutching his chest, as the monitor next to Aelita didn't beep anymore. The same doctor pushed through them to see Odd in pain.

"You people have to get out of here!" he ordered, as the group left, only hearing Odd howling in pain again.

 **Deep Into the Streets...**

"How did that even happen?!" BW demanded, clutching his plastic cup.

"How did they even know that we were there? The program went perfectly well..." Brandon questioned, ruffling his hair a bit.

"That's not what matters though; we need to know how Odd was able to change his appearance like that", BW suggested. "Hey Brandon; have any clues?"

"Well yes; that might be what he would think to be when all of his anger comes out. As if he did it by accident..."

"Well, sooner or later, Odd will be put to an end. I can't believe-"

BW shook the thought out of his, already messed up head, as he went to the TV, flipping on to the news channel.

"...And we are at Kadic Academy, with Samantha Knight. Samantha, how did you feel as Odd saved you from that gunshot?"

"At all honesty, I felt shocked and grateful at the same time. I think Odd would've hated to see me shot by this person, and I know that he loves me..." she ended, pulling back a tear trying it's best to escape her eye.

"I heard that your group know each other pretty well. Have any say in this?"

"Well...that's very true. We always look after one another. And I have to say, I think we protected Odd pretty well."

"Thank you for your time."

"No thanks needed!"

Blake punched the 'Power' button, walking away. Blake hated this group. In fact...he never wanted to join in the first place, he was forced. "I wonder if anyone feels the same way..." Blake muttered under his breath.

He wanted to leave. He wanted to leave this group. Blake didn't want Odd in a near death situation either. What he did next was the worst part of it.

Blake turned to face BW.

"What happened now Blake?" The man didn't answer for about five seconds until he could muster up the courage to say it.

"I don't want to be a part of this group anymore."

"What do you mean? We're doing so well!"

"So what?! We're hurting innocent teens-"

"They're not innocent!" BW raised his voice, but Blake pushed on.

"How are they not?! From what I know you and your idiot friends attacked this kid years ago and came back to do it again!" Blake took one of his bags containing some food and clothes, as well as a pocket knife. "You can't just hurt people like that!"

"I can do whatever the hell I want…" BW growled, shoving Blake back to a table. "Do you want to leave? Leave. See if I care. I never cared about you either way."

"Yeah, I'll go." He muttered under his breath.

 **In the Hospital...**

Room 315, which was Odd's room, blinked green, as Jeremie stood up, walking to that door.

"Where are you going, Jeremie?" Yumi asked.

"Am I the only one that wants to see Odd?"

The rest of the group followed Jeremie, heading towards the second floor and gently opened the door, as Odd peacefully laid down in his respective bed. He lifted his eyes so low, that no one had noticed he woke up yet. Sam gave another kiss in the lips, as Odd kissed back, causing her to smile as they parted.

"Odd, if you need some privacy..." Jeremie said, seeing the scene in front of him.

"Nah. I want you here...after the-"

"We'll be here for you, Odd", Yumi replied, as everyone but Sam sat in one of the chairs in the room.

Odd smiled at everyone.

 **(FIN)**

 **Hey! I really do hope that this chapter makes fans of Code Lyoko happy and swell! I say thanks to story maker for all of the support she's giving, hugs and cookies!**

 **Also, I want to continue this story for a while, and have no intention stopping, so review on my stories!**

 **Well...**

 **Peace, my peoples~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

 **I'm sorry that this took a while to upload this chapter, it is pretty hard to write when one arm hurts...but that doesn't mean that I'll abandon this story! After all, this is what relaxes me. I do hope that you still love this story, no matter how long it takes, and that you spread the word to all of the Lyoko fans out there! Now then...**

 **On with the story!**

 **Normal Point of View**

Odd looked to the door that his friends had closed a few hours ago; ever since they told him about Blake, his personality and health have been better- even his laughs became more lively. He then looked over to the TV provided for him; he couldn't believe it... he was shot saving Sam. Odd didn't even know that he did it until he arrived here.

 _Flashback:_

 _...he pointed his gun at Odd's chest, he then turned the gun quickly ninety-degrees to his right, aiming at Sam. Odd noticed this before she did, as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, jumping in front of the gun, as BW fired._

Odd immediately shook his head, rubbing his temples, then turned off the TV.

 **Deep in the Alley...**

BW kept banging on the table across from him, as he kept shouting, "Dammit!" Brandon and Hanes blankly looked at the computer that BW turned off, or punched the power button, that is. Hanes looked up at the leader.

"Sir, I think I have an idea." This made the two turn their heads to Hanes.

"If we can track Blake, then he'll lead us to the jackpot. Maybe we could hack into his phone, and then the computer will pinpoint his location." Brandon smirked, patting him on the shoulder, as he turned on the computer, typing extremely fast.

"That should work; it might even work for Odd's friends. He might have their numbers, too." Brandon clicked a few programs, then started typing again, looking at BW. "What do you say boss?"

BW nodded. "I think we have a master plan on our hands. But you should only try to locate Blake. The kid with the glasses seems smart, so we'll need to act quickly." He went over to Hanes. "Start looking for some rope."

 **Back at Kadic Academy...**

Sam, Aelita, Yumi, and Ulrich all stood in the middle of the forest, catching their breath.

"Two of us should go to Jim, and the other two should go to Jeremie", Sam said between pants. "Who wants to see Jim for a bit?"

"I'll go." Yumi and Ulrich raised their hands, blushing that they said it at the same time.

"Oh, and I wonder why..." Aelita replied, looking right at them, smirking.

"Shut. Up", they both growled. Ulrich then laughed. "It's not like Aelita doesn't want to see Jeremie..." Aelita blushed at the comment, looking away.

"Let's go Sam." Aelita dashed off, still red in the face.

 **In the gym...**

'They should be here!' Jim screamed in his head, frowning as he heard people slam the doors open.

"Where were you?!" he shouted, glaring daggers at Yumi and Ulrich. "Where are Ms. Knight and Stones?"

Yumi answered. "They just went to get some food for us...we were there for a while, you know." Ulrich filled in the excuse. "And even if we're late, wouldn't you just let it slide?"

Jim still didn't change his expression. "What if those goons tried to attack you while you were there?!"

Yumi and Ulrich stopped their rant instantly, wide eyed. Jim does have a point; what would happen if we were to get hurt, or even killed? Would anyone in the school even notice that they were gone?

"Okay; I see where you're getting this." Ulrich paused. "But they'll probably be here any moment-"

"Guys!" Sam and Aelita shouted across the gym.

"What's going on?" Jim asked, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Jeremie and Blake are gone."

 **In the Alley... Jeremie's Point of View**

Blake and I are stuck in this stupid, and gross, room, as we try to get our way out of this rope. These people came in through the door, and just snatched us. I see this tall man, from what Blake told me, BW, come up to us with a blunt look.

"So Blake...long time, no see. Do you really think that a couple of teens would help you through this?" Blake snarled, his hands clenching as he smirked.

"At least they're smart enough to know that they made the right choice helping Odd", he replied, pushing on with his point. "What do you know anyway? You'd be completely useless without Hanes or Brandon."

"You were useless to us anyway." Hanes gave a smug look. "We've had an easier time robbing and kidnapping without you; you were stupid enough to believe us when we went out without you. Pretty _stupid_ of you, wasn't it?" I glanced around my surroundings; some chairs, wood placed around the room, some rocks- wait a second...

"I'm...not useless!" I heard Blake snarl and growl in his voice, as he raised his voice. "I can't believe there are people in this world like you who won't give a crud about anything!"

BW still held his look. "If I had to remember, you were one of us anyway." He went back to Hanes and Brandon, and that's when I nudged Blake.

He replied with a, "Yeah Jeremie?" I tilted my head to a fairly large rock near a chair.

"You see that rock over there?" He looked from the side of his eye, and nodded. "Try to grab the rock, and throw it over to the monitor. From the looks of it, they found a way to track phones. If we can shut it down, then they're defenseless."

He went silent for a moment, looking around, and raised an eyebrow. "I'm in." I whispered even quieter, continuing.

"We'll need two rocks; the one I showed you and a smaller one. The smaller one will hit Brandon-" He cut me off with a, "Why Brandon?"

"If we knock him out, then there's no way that they'll fix the computer. It looks like he's the smart one; a computer person like me."

"Ah, I see..." he said, "So if we were to hit Hanes or BW, then it won't be a good result. Now then; let's place that wood over there-" He looked over to the planks near us. "Those will be our weapons."

"So the plan is set; Hit the computer first. I can take care of the rest." I know, I know, I'm putting a ton of risk here, but I have to... it's probably the only choice we have. And I know for a _fact_ that I'm not leaving Blake, either.

 **In the city...**

The group, plus Jim, made their way down the block, but Aelita stopped.

"Wait; don't you think that we're coming for them? It's pretty predictable, isn't it?" She took out her phone. "I know that they didn't put something on us."

Sam piped up. "The phone. If we give to one person, then they'll think we're far away from them." She looked at Jim. "Jim, could you carry all of our phones? Then, walk far away from here." Jim smiled, as he put a hand out. "I'll do it; but be careful, you got that?" His smile widened.

"We'll take good care", Yumi said, placing her phone in his hand.

"Yeah; we work together." Ulrich put his phone in.

"Don't worry about us; we've been through worse." Aelita placed it in his other hand.

Sam smirked. "What? Am I supposed to say something meaningful?" They all shared a laugh, as she dropped it in his hand.

"Let's get to it", Ulrich said, as the four left Jim. They all sprinted down, looking for any signs of an alley, or a pathway. The four got tired quickly, taking deep breaths as Sam leaned on a wall, and looked over, gasping.

"What is it, Sam?" Yumi asked.

"I think I found it." She pointed to her left, as a thin pathway, surrounded by bricks. "It's not easy to find, but even better; it's colored differently."

"Hmm…I think this is it", Ulrich said, going through. "We don't have much time, and from the looks of it, it's a long hallway."

 **In the Alley...Blake's Point of View**

We've set up our 'plan', and I just got the two rocks that Jeremie wanted. He said that when he gives some sort of signal, I'll have to throw the rock at computer, then at Brandon. He also told me about how his friends were probably coming, but from what I saw and heard, that's probably not going to happen- not that I wouldn't put my trust in him.

"Ready, Blake?" Jeremie whispers to me, as I nod, aiming the bigger rock at the monitor.

"Wait for it..." My hands goes backwards.

"Wait for it..." I position myself, leaning as far as I can to towards the computer.

"Now."

My hand launches, as we both see the rock hit directly in the middle of the monitor, eventually knocking the monitor down. All three, as Jeremie told me, turned around, all with angry faces. I put my hand down before they noticed.

"Which one of you idiots broke the computer?!" BW roared, as Jeremie raised his hand instantly. What the heck are you trying to pull off, Jeremie?

"Yeah, I did it, but you think I'm weak." He just smirked, as BW went up to him.

"Hanes get the rope, and as for you Blake, you better stay where you are." BW started to untie the rope and took Jeremie out of my reach, but then Jeremie looked at me again, pushing up his glasses; but they weren't crooked at all.

The signal.

I pried my way out of the rope, then threw the other rock at Brandon, as he passed out. I pushed Hanes out of the way, then went over to the wood planks, snatching the nearest one. Hanes tackled me to the floor, and Jeremie still struggled to get out of BW's grip. And then...

A thud behind the door.

"I bet that stupid dog is trying to get the door open again", Hanes said, as it thudded harder, the wood of the door ripping apart.

"Rule number one", Jeremie tried to say, gripping BW's arms that clutched his neck. "You never, and I mean _never,_ underestimate my friends."

"Wha-", I managed to say lifting my head up, as the door burst open, seeing all of Jeremie's friends flood in the room.

"Jeremie's right, you know", Yumi said, as she and Ulrich tackled BW. "I don't think he's ever wrong." I can't believe I doubted Jeremie, even if it was a little. That whole grand plan, and it took six of them to take out dangerous men. Impressive.

I saw Aelita run out of the room, and Sam kicked Hanes, as he landed shuffling to the computer. She held out a hand, pointing to the door.

"Go to Aelita. She'll help you the most." I took her hand as she pulled me up, as I went straight out the door.

In the end, I still don't get it; BW robbed us of our phones, and they still found a way to get us out of this situation. Jeremie made this master plan using the few things around us, and his friends came at the right time too, not to mention that the phone trackers showed that they were far away. All of this in a few hours.

Well done.

 **(FIN)**

**I made this a lot longer, and took a lot of planning to do this. I'll say thank you to I heart lyoko for helping me get through this pain on my right arm, you were a real help. A thanks to all of my Lonely fans out there reviewing for me and sticking with me. The next chapter will bring you to the edge of your seats; I hope that you had the edge of your seats this chapter too.**

 **I think I've made my point here, so...**

 **Peace, my peoples~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:**

 **I'm very sorry that this is WAY overdue, but I had a job to do 10 hours a day, and had no time to just sit down and relax. I'm guessing that no one reads this anymore, but I'll write this anyway! So sit in your seats, relax, and enjoy this chapter!**

 **The places that are presented to you are NOT real, I repeat, NOT REAL. :3**

 _Flashback:_

 _In the end, I still don't get it; BW robbed us of our phones, and they still found a way to get us out of this situation. Jeremie made this master plan using the few things around us, and his friends came at the right time too, not to mention that the phone trackers showed that they were far away. All of this in a few hours._

 _Well Done._

 **Near BW's Hideout, Normal Point of View**

Blake dashes his way through the entrance, looking left and right. He keeps looking around, finding Aelita near the corner. Blowing a strand of hair from his face, he shouts: "I'm here!"

Aelita turns around, getting next to a local phone. She punches Jim's number on the pad, waiting for a response.

"Hello?"

"Jim! Come to the electronics store! We have the thugs!"

"Already? I'll be there as soon as possible!" She hung up, looking at Blake.

"You need to get over to the others, I'll meet you there." Blake nodded, running back to then others. Aelita punched the numbers 911 on the pad, putting the phone to her ear.

"France Police, how may I help you?"

"This is Aelita Stones, and I'm at Winthrop's Electronics store, my friends and I have found the three thugs and have trapped them in their hideout."

"Aelita, were you and your friends on the news recently?"

"Yes!" She was starting to lose breath because she was talking too fast. "Please, hurry up! My friends could be in danger!"

"Yes, we will send officers to your area as soon as possible, please wait patiently." She hung up as fast as possible, leaning on the wall. She kept walking around the block, trying to find Jim as fast as possible.

 **In the Alley... Jeremie's Point of View**

I still can't believe that my plan worked.

As Ulrich and Sam helped me up, I grabbed a plank and charged towards BW. With all of my might, I slam him near the hip area, smirking at my victory. Ulrich ties his hands and feet to the same place I got tied to, as Sam and Yumi dragged Brandon next to BW, tying him up too. I turned around and headed for the computer, looking at it. There's no signs of hacking on the keyboard, and there's nothing plugging in anywhere...

There's a flash drive on the floor. I go to pick it up, but as I do, the world goes black.

 **In the Hospital...Odd's Point of View**

I look towards the remote, grabbing it and turning on the TV to the news channel. Of course; it's still on the story with the thugs. I turn up the volume listening in:

 _"We're here with Aelita Stones near Winthrop's Electronics Store. Aelita, want to tell us a little bit about your experience?_

 _"Well...it's hard to explain. There are four thugs, but one of them betrayed the group and joined us. He told us as much information on the other thugs and when we left them with my boyf- I mean friend- Jeremie, they were gone. We all used the information that he told us to find them, and we tracked them in this area."_

 _"Unbelievable. And what is the name of the person that helped you out?_

 _"His name is Blake. He never attacked Odd at all, and I'm really fond of that. Nobody should have to go through bullying, especially Odd."_

 _"Thank you Aelita. Police say that her friends are not harmed at all, and-"_

I raise an eyebrow, seeing the news reporter pause for more than ten seconds. I hope it's nothing too bad...

 _"This just in, Police have found a serious injury in Aelita's friend, Jeremie. They say that a cast has to be necessary for at least two weeks. Thank you for listening to this special news report."_

I slowly blink, wide eyed to what just happened...Jeremie got hurt...because of my problem..

A doctor comes in, smiling wider than usual.

"Today, we're going to take off your cast; you're free to go!" I look at her, smiling as a pair of doctors work their way on my cast, sighing in comfort. I wince as they take the final coverings of cast. I slowly start to sit up, taking slow breaths that seem to constantly quiver.

"Just be careful with those guys, okay Odd?" One of the doctors say, smirking; but to be as blunt as possible, they have no idea what I-well everyone else- went through. If we tell anyone...

 **Deep in the Alley...Normal Point of View**

Investigators by the names of Jaden Karter and Eli Karter barge in the hideout, carrying big black bags. Brandon, BW and Hanes have been moved to different chairs near a table as Yumi and Blake went to set up a 'Lie Detector' of some sort, sitting on two other chairs. They pat each and every person's body before continuing.

Jeremie was sent to the nearest hospital, Ulrich and Sam were escorted back to school, along with Jim.

The Karters' put different suction cups on their foreheads as Jaden asked:

"This is a Lie Detector, and will be used to record your answers. If the lines are at a steady beat, then you're telling the truth. If the lines show an off-beat set, then...you know. Answer the questions truthfully."

All of them nodded.

"Let's start with 'BW'." Jaden looked at a paper full of questions. "How did you and Odd meet?"

BW blinked, holding a smug look. "Easy; we just saw him on the sidewalk."

Eli flicked switches on a contraption, as a needle-like pen automatically started to write. BW looked at it closely.

Steady.

"Next Question-" Jaden took out that sheet of paper, replacing it with another one. "What exactly did you do to Odd?"

BW chuckles slightly. "We just beat him up and stuff; not so important."

Off-Beat.

"I believe that there's something else you want to say..." Eli grabs a joystick, pushes on a button, as BW screams in pain. Blake and Yumi gasp in horror as BW holds his head.

"M-make it stop!" Eli pushes the same button again, BW panting.

"I told you to answer this truthfully." Jaden looks and scans everyone, raising an eyebrow. "At least you know the consequences. Let's move on to Hanes and Brandon." He takes off the page again, and adds another one.

"I want Brandon to answer first." He flips his notepad. "Why did you join BW?"

He glances at BW and Hanes. "I joined him because I wanted to act cool; I wasn't really cool back then-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the lines went crazy. Eli pointed the wire to Brandon, slamming the button.

"N-no! AH!" Brandon gritted his teeth. "I-I joined him because he forced me!" The lines get steadier, as the pain eases.

"Good. I want Hanes to answer now." Jaden says. "Did you want to hurt Odd?"

Hanes goes wide eyed with shock. "No, of course not... I only did because BW forced me to do it also." His started to lean back on the chair, almost assuming that he was going to escape.

Off-beat.

Eli rolled his eyes, ready to press the button. "You know..." he started. "If you told the truth now, you wouldn't have to experience this..." Eli pushed the button, as everyone saw the same effect that BW and Brandon had.

"F-fine! I-I was the one who formed the group; not him! When w-we saw Odd, BW wanted to bully him, but I said no…he then forced us to; more than once." Hanes glared at BW. "I really wish that I didn't meet you; look what you've caused us!" He shook his head in frustration, the lines of ink showing a steady beat.

"It's not my fault, you let me join.." BW said loud enough for Hanes to hear. "You're the stupid one-"

"Enough with your rants." Jaden glared daggers at the two, flips his notepad, and looks at Blake.

"Did you ever _want_ to join the group?"

Blake sighed. "No, I never wanted to; one day, those three came out of nowhere and threatened me to join them. I knew that we were going to bully some people, but I didn't know that it could lead to harassment." The ink formed a steady, smooth beat, as Jaden pushed on. Eli even dropped his device.

"From your bullying sessions with Odd, did you ever hurt him?"

"To be honest, yes; but not all the time... I only did damage when BW was watching me, and even so...I only punched him on the shoulder enough for BW to go away.

Still steady. Hanes looked at Blake, rolling his eyes. "You could've just said that you wanted to leave..."

Yumi snarled at Hanes. "Oh, I'm Hanes, I'm all cool...I'm pretty sure Blake tried to, you _dipshit_."

Hanes looked at Yumi angrily. "You don't know what happens; you're a stupid teenager!"

At this point, Jaden quickly flips his notepad, looking at Yumi.

"Well, how did your friends know about these people?" She closed her eyes, and sighed.

"I wasn't the first one to find out, I think it was Aelita-"

"And who's this... _Aelita_?"

"She's a friend of ours, and most likely the first one to know about this problem. Odd left a video diary unlocked, as another two friends of mine looked into it. It talked about his dream about them, and how he ended up with the words, ' _you are unwanted_ ' in his head." The pen almost showed a straight line.

"You're close friends with him, right? No- scratch that-" He scribbled in his notepad. "People have had many theories about what happened to his wound; but what _did_ happen?"

 **Yumi's Point of View**

I swallow a sudden lump in my throat, looking around the place as Jaden tilts his head. I don't look at face but around his chest and pockets; maybe there's something he's planning. He's been so quiet...too quiet. Maybe around his front pockets-

He has a gun. It starts to wiggle it's way on his lap. Then he takes off the suction cups.

"What are you doing?" Eli say, pulling out something from his back pocket.

"I could ask you the same thing!" I see him point the gun, a gasp escaping me. Eli pulls out dual pistols, pointing them at BW.

"You probably shouldn't do that" Jaden says, as I see him pull identical pistols, pointing them at Brandon and Hanes. What's going on...?

"Yumi, run. We know that your friends are innocent-" A bang floods my ears. Seconds later, Eli eyes almost lose their color, falling on the table.

Lifeless.

I shake my head, grabbing a plank. I put it behind me, bursting out of the room.

Another bang.

The plank breaks, as I throw it in a random direction. Two more bangs; the bullets land near the door. I open it, sprinting as fast as I can. One final bang, but this one hits something else.

My finger.

 **(FIN)**

 **I know, I know, this took a while. I promise you that I will update this.**

 **Every Thursday, I will update, or publish a story. Half the time, it'll be this story. :3 Stay patient.**

 **Oh well, I need to keep typing some stuff, so uh...**

 **Peace, my peoples~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

 **As promised, I have posted this on the exact due date assigned. I hope that this will bring you to the edge of your seats, and that you review any suggestions! Without further ado...**

 **On with the story!**

 **In the streets of France...Yumi's Point of View**

As I fish my phone from my pocket, I hit 1 on speed dial.

Ulrich.

After a few rings, he picks up. "Yeah Yumi?"

"Help please; a gunshot hit me on and it's bleeding and-"

"What!? I'll be right there, don't worry!" I hang up, wincing every few seconds. I walk about three blocks from the hideout, where I use my shirt to cover the blood.

"Ow!" I almost yell it in public, biting my lip as I try to keep cool- not to mention all of the dots of red. I lean on the wall, looking for Ulrich to zoom past multiple people just to see me; I shouldn't even be thinking about that, knowing that the 'just friends and that's all' probably was a mistake, and that I have a bleeding hand right now-

"OW!" This time I shout, causing more than a few stares to catch my eye. I pace around a pole, trying not to focus on the unbearable pain. Hopefully Eli's not really dead...I really hope he's okay.

I hear my phone ring; probably Ulrich. I fish my phone out of my pocket again.

"He-"

"Where are you!? I can't see you!" I could clearly hear the panic in his voice. "Yumi, are you okay?"

"Yes." I flinch and groan in pain, but Ulrich notices before I can hide it.

"Oh, I see you; thank merciful Heavens you're okay!" I look around, feeling arms wrap themselves around me. "Let me see it." I look at Ulrich, as he touches my wounded hand.

"Ulrich, you're hurting me..." I wince again as he unravels my shirt as quick as he ran here.

"I'm sorry Yumi, I'm really worried okay?" He looks at the full length of my hand, as I could see the fear flutter within him. "Okay, okay, it's okay, we'll go to the nearest pharmacy, and we'll get it checked out, okay?"

"Huh?" I couldn't understand because he was talking so fast.

"Oh, never mind! Let's go before it gets infected or something!" He grabs my other hand, dragging me to wherever-the-heck he said.

 **Near Kadic Academy...Odd's Point of View**

As the doctors escort me to the entrance of the hospital and wheel me over to Kadic, I look around. You know why? Cameras.

But of course I was right, seeing people with recorders and cameras, notebooks and trucks full of interviewers. I see them running, as I start laughing because one of the people fell. I need to get going; this is not the time for silly business, I need to see Jeremie! Time for a plan...

"Hurry. They're coming!" I say to the doctors, wheeling me faster and faster; but it's too late. They're already asking me questions and focusing their cameras at my face. The doctors go even faster, almost pushing their limits as I sped down the block.

"Come on. Come on, we're almost there!" I say, seeing the fronts of the school; but it's all a trap! Cameramen are at the door, as I face palm myself in frustration. There gates showed no signs of entry, as more...and more...and more people fill up the area. They've got me cornered!

I look back at the doctors.

"Sorry Odd." I could tell that they didn't have the time for this either.

"Brace yourselves!" I shout, as questions flood our ears.

"A few questions Odd-"

"I want to know Odd-"

"How about a few words for us?"

"How are you feeling Odd?"

I almost want to growl, but I already know that this is live...what do I do?!

I do what everyone else would do...I think...until I utter the words, "You should talk to the directors." They. Go. _Wild_.

I see the some people move away, as I push on. "The truth is, I probably will tell you everything, but later. You'll even get answers if you let us through!" I shout the last part, people gasping in astonishment as they make a line for the doctors and I to walk through the gates.

"I'll even answer other questions if you leave me and my friends alone for a day or two!" I add, as almost all of the reporters move away from Kadic. I thank the doctors kindly and apologize for causing them trouble, for dragging them into this.

The two smile, nodding.

"You know how to work the wheelchair, right?" One asked.

"I learn fast!" I say, grinning as I slowly wheel my way to the main building.

 **Infirmary...Jeremie's Point of View**

What happened..? One moment, I'm trying to grab a USB port, but now I'm the infirmary... and now someone's holding my hand. I twitch feeling my eyes and head hurt; I have to look around. I snap my eyes open, grunting as I do.

"Oh, thank goodness! I wouldn't know _what_ I would do if you..." I could tell that this person is a girl. I try to speak, but only the words, "Wha..? Huh...?" come out of my mouth. She squeezes my hand a little.

"No Jeremie, don't talk, I don't want you hurt yourself." I shake my head, slowly lifting my head up. Aelita's the one holding my hands. Her voice is sweet, touching my heart as I take deep breaths.

"Ow...w-what happened, Aelita?" I tilt my head, seeing the television on the news. I could see a tear forming in her eye.

"You were knocked out and...When they found you they said that you lost a ton of blood." I sigh in relief, still wincing because of my forehead. I try to ask more.

"Is everyone..." Her eyes start to turn red. She's about to cry.

"No Aelita, don't cry. I'll be fine. Please Aelita." I grab her other hand, smiling. "Please...I l-I mean..." Why would I say that I love her? Oh man, please just tell me that I'm having some sort of nightmare...

"Wha..? What were you going to say?" I could see her slowly smile, as she tilts her head. I start to blush, looking away as I let go of her hands.

"No I just...I'm sorry for saying..." I almost want to be knocked out again.

"Tell me." I go wide eyed, as she grabs my hands again. I jerk my head back, biting my lip.

"I-I uh...I l-like you...?" I wince again from a sudden wave of pain, but I don't really care anymore. I want to know what she'll say. I look down. "Sorry I said that, I just-"

"Jeremie." She presses my forehead against mine. I'm just about ready to melt.

"You do? Because I..." She gets closer, as I shakily raise an eyebrow. Just as I was about to open my mouth to say something, I feel warmth on my lips. It lasted for about a second, wide eyed.

"I don't like you...maybe I love you, but I don't know..." I could tell that my mouth was still open. "You had me at hello, Jeremie."

I don't even care about the pain flooding my head, nodding quickly, as I grab her elbows. I peck her back, pulling away in case Aelita didn't like it. But I couldn't pull away, simply- no it's complicated but I mean- She kisses me back.

 **Local Pharmacy...Normal Point of View**

"This looks pretty bad, Mr. Stern." The clinic doctor says, gently observing Yumi's hand.

"What'll happen to her?" Ulrich asks, still out of breath from dragging Yumi to the clinic.

"Ow..." Yumi groans. "It'll probably need some type of protection. Right?"

"Actually-" the doctor opens a cabinet, holding some type of padding. "From what I see, the heat from the bullet might burn out parts of your hand." He puts the padding around Yumi's hand, then puts a type of cast on top.

"With this, the pain and chemicals should go away in a few days, max." Ulrich sighs in relief, smiling.*

"Awesome. See Yumi? Everything will be alright, right Doctor..." He looks as the doctor's tag. "Gilvian."

"No problem. I actually need to ask a question." He smirks. "Are you guys dating?" Yumi blushes at the thought.

"N-no!" They both say in unison.

"You should though, you guys are-"

"Just friends and that's all." Ulrich says, blushing the same shade of red as Yumi.

Doctor Gilvian rolls his eyes, still smirking. "Destiny, you guys will be together by destiny..." He escorts them out. "I do hope you feel better soon, Miss."

Yumi nods. "I hope so too." Doctor closes the door, as Yumi and Ulrich walk out of the pharmacy.

"We should go back to Kadic. The others are probably waiting, and Odd should be out of the hospital also."

Yumi shrugs. "I guess..." She looks at him. "Thanks for getting me over to the clinic; I knew you would come as quick as possible..."

Ulrich smiles, scratching his head. "S-sure Yumi, it's really scary seeing you hurt, you know?"

 **Infirmary...Odd's Point of View**

I stop around the corner of the infirmary, sighing. The TV in the hospital told me that Jeremie was hurt; I don't really want to go in. Something's telling me that he'll be fine, but what if he isn't? I hear the nurse, Yolanda, walking in her heels as she opens the door. I peek in to see not only Jeremie, but Aelita too. And they're doing something.

Kissing.

No, more like making out. They don't even notice Yolanda entering and gasping before I say, "You go, Jeremie!" pumping my fist in the air. They take a second or two to part away from each other, then look at us. In an instant, they start blushing.

"I hope you know that public romance is not allowed in this school." Yolanda looks at them, tilting her head. "But...I kind of wanted you guys to like each other-"

"Huh?!" They both say.

"Well, yeah..." I could tell that she thought about them being together before, as I wheel myself to the room. "Almost everyone in Kadic knows that you have feelings for each other, even Jim."

"Well uh..." Jeremie starts his usual stammer mode again, Aelita, Yolanda and I giggling a little from it.

"Jeremie, don't be such a statue." Aelita winks at me and Yolanda, kissing the genius again in front of us.

"And besides", I add. "Me, Yumi and Ulrich were going to trick to guys to be together-"

"Odd!" Everyone says at me. I grin wildly.

"What?!" I say, rolling my eyes. "At least you guys _are_ together...unless you're not."

"I guess..." Jeremie winced when I noticed a thick cloth wrapping around his forehead.

"At least I'm back to see you guys..." Something's missing- no not something- someone's missing. A gasp floods my mouth.

 **Unknown location...Sam's Point of View**

"Help! Somebody help!" I scream into the dark room, struggling to get out of the straps of rope around my arms. "Please!" The lights turn on slightly, looking around. I was at the hide out, and next thing you know I'm in this room full of...nothing.

Then I see a shadow. Two shadows. Three shadows. All of them are wearing some type of black mask, until one of them removes it.

BW.

"It's so glad to see you. I thought that people would notice you gone; but I guess not." He chuckles, as Hanes and Brandon take off their masks.

"They'll find me."

"No they won't. We killed two people who tried to stop us; don't worry, these people are not your friends. But if they were alive, only they would know if you're missing. Who knows, maybe your friends are looking for you around town; maybe they're just thinking that you're in town, or at the hospital with Odd."

"No! When you get that no matter what happens, we find a way?!" I try to keep a straight face.

"They can't reverse your death, can they?" I gulp. They can't, but they could go back in time...

Either way, we're the Lyoko Warriors.

 **(FIN)**

 **And there you go! Another chapter for the people reading Lonely. Did this chapter make you laugh? Cry? Had you at the edge of your seats? Oh well. :3**

 **This chapter was really fun to type up, maybe that would make you want to...review?! XD Guess not.**

 **Feel free to favorite, follow or even PM me if you want to! :D**

 **I got nothing else to say so...**

 **Peace, my peoples~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

 **Another week has gone by, meaning that it's time for another chapter for all of the Lonely fans out there! Thank you so much for sticking with me through this and that you review this story. Thank you for all of the support so...**

 **On with the story!**

 _Flashback:_

 _"They'll find me."_

 _"No they won't. We killed two people who tried to stop us; don't worry, these people are not your friends. But if they were alive, only they would know if you're missing. Who knows, maybe your friends are looking for you around town; maybe they're just thinking that you're in town, or at the hospital with Odd."_

 _"No! When you get that no matter what happens, we find a way?!" I try to keep a straight face._

 _"They can't reverse your death, can they?" I gulp. They can't, but they could go back in time..._

 _Either way, we're the Lyoko Warriors._

 **Infimary...Odd's Point of View**

"Why didn't you guys look for...her?!" I scream at the top of my lungs, although my throat _did_ hurt a little bit, but Aelita and Jeremie must get the point by now. They left Sam. They left Sam...

And that hurts.

"Odd-" I just closed my eyes and shook my head at the girl, taking deep breaths.

"You just left her...with them!" I lean back in my wheelchair, trying to figure this out. If Sam got away, she would've called the school or even Aelita, Yumi, or Ulrich. That means that she's out there...

"She's probably not on the news either.." I start rambling. "In _that_ case, it could mean that she could be somewhere near that hideout." Aelita put a hand on my shoulder that moment, and couldn't help but wincing at the sudden pain.

"Odd..." Jeremie said. "Look for her. You're the only one capable to, and besides-" He laughed. "Of course we all care for her, but for you it's just...it's hard on you, I know.."

"You care for Sam too much to just be calling the police." Aelita added on, smiling. "Find her. I think you could do it." I smile back at them, sighing as I turn towards the door. Before Yolanda opens the door for me, I say this in pure heart. I don't even know how I said it so perfectly without my heart pounding harder than my voice.

"If I don't come back Aelita, or...even if I do, I'm actually glad that I get to save her again. Even though I might be hurt physically even more." And I sped down the hallway, and out of the school in fact, to find Blake waiting for me in the forest.

"Huh." Blake looked at his phone. "Faster than I thought."

 **Unknown locaton...Sam's Point of View**

I've been here for about a day now, I'm starting to get worried...the police or something should've found me by now, and the fact that they haven't means that this place that I'm in a very excluded place...

The room would always get brighter if I try to fall asleep, but my mind can't even wander around if I ate.

The white tiled room that I'm only has two other parts; the area to my left and the area to my right, where BW, Brandon, and Hanes head off into to get food or whatever they do.

BW and his crew would feed me sure, what lacked in quality favored in quantity. I'm always full for some reason, and I haven't gone to the bathroom in a few hours, though I see faintly to my left again to what looks like a bathroom closed off area with a showerhead, it seems. I lean my head back.

"Oh, are you tired, I didn't seem to notice." BW comes in, forcibly taking off the ropes. I slowly start to stretch myself, I never seemed to care how they treated me, giving me pills and water. I actually took them respectfully; my aunt is a doctor and the pills that she has around look exactly like the ones they keep giving me. Their plan was all wrapped around decieving people, but of course I'll act like I don't know.

"You get thirty minutes to clean yourself, or whatever girls will do in there." He points to the same closed off area. "You're freaking crazy if you think that there aren't any cameras in there." I roll my eyes, making sure that he looks at me as I walk to the area.

"Pervert.." I mutter, closing the pure white door as I see him walk away.

Time for my plan.

I already know that there can't be cameras in the shower or the toilet, nor can the cameras be in the celing. If they got someone to build this secretly then there must be some type of...camera inside of something...

I glance at the shower, just in case that the camera is there. I step in, turning on the shower- not that I'm planning to take one -and start to check for any lights, or some signal.

There it is.

It's actually very smart, in fact. It was a camera. There were two cameras in fact.

The soap next to the sink, and the soap near the shower. _Very_ clever. They'll want me to find out, luckily I wasn't an idiot and looked at the soap. There's only one way to do this, to sneak in a camera.

I can't believe this...

I start using the bathroom, and take off my clothes.

 **Forest...Normal Point of View**

"So this _is_ serious..." Blake said to Odd, who nodded quickly.

"Y-yeah...I think she was captured; if she was safe, she would've called anyone by now. There's no way she's just walking around either, and-"

"It's going to be alright Odd." Blake sat near a tree. "Being a part of BW's clan, I know some other hideouts too."

"Other hideouts..?" Odd scratched his head. "Do you think that..?"

"Probably not, Odd." Blake said. "When they used the other hideouts...well, let's just say that they're really easy to find. If I were the police, I would've found the other hideouts by checking the memory. The governor says that he has a USB port today, and I already know that Brandon would already know that the other hideouts would be searched."

"Wait a second." Odd tilted his hand. "Brandon is the brains behind this right?"

Blake nodded. "And..?"

"Well, if they were to hide someone away, that means that they would have cameras of some sort. Sam's dad is a specialist in Security, so she'd know where they were. How many hideouts are there?"

Blake rubbed his chin. "Well, I made all of them, so there's-" He used his fingers to count. "Five."

"Hmm..." Odd headed back to the school. "I'll need Aelita for this."

"Why?"

"Duh; I need her so that she can find all of them, and then pinpoint the last hideout- well outpost."

"Huh?" Blake started to see it all. "Brandon must've left me out while talking to BW, right after the shooting. That must be it! When they saw you turn into this beast thing...they wanted to know how, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. I don't even know." Odd said, looking at his injury.

"That could be Brandon's theory." Odd went wide eyed as Blake said that. "His theory is that if someone were to be hurt then...then you would act like another being."

"No, no that can't.." His mind went back to the shooting.

 _As he pointed his gun at Odd's chest, he then turned the gun quickly ninety-degrees to his right, aiming at Sam. Odd noticed this before she did, as he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, jumping in front of the gun, as BW fired._

"B-but that was out of instinct!" Odd tried to defend, but his mind kept wandering. and replaying the horrific nightmare.

"It just might, but we don't know for sure." Blake said. "-You know what, let me think this through. Get Aelita."

 **Infirmary...Normal Point of View**

Aelita at that time told Yumi and Ulrich to get to the infirmary, as she brung up the conversation Odd pestered about.

"But that's crazy.." Yumi muttered. "He could get hurt. Again. And...I don't want to see it happen anymore." She saw Odd coming into view. "You _did_ say that Odd went out to go find Sam, right?"

"Yeah." Aelita nodded.

"In that case.." Ulrich started to say, as Odd barges in, panting. "Then he forgot something."

"A-Aelita.." Odd still panted. "I-I need your help with finding where Sam is."

"Why? Shouldn't she be somewhere near BW's hideout?" Jeremie said, tiltiing his head. Odd chuckled somewhat.

"For once, you and Aelita aren't the smart ones here. Blake is." Odd stopped for a moment, and took a deep breath.

"Blake said that he built four more bases-"

" _Built_ them?!" Ulrich intrerrupted.

"Basically." Odd continued. "I need Aelita's help in finding the _sixth_ hideout; the one that Sam's trapped in."

"I see your point..." Yumi said. "But you can't fight in this one like last time."

"I know, but you and Ulrich could..you know..." Odd muttered.

"I'll do it." Ulrich said, the rest of them with eyes resembling plates. "I'll do it for Odd; he's been through worse, and for him to lose Sam would mean that I failed him as a friend."

"...Then I guess I'll do it too." Yumi glanced at Ulrich, then Odd. "He's been through death and back."

"I'll go get the laptop." Aelita piped up. "And we'll get started."

 **(FIN)**

 **...And another cliffhanger! XD Sorry my peoples, I need more time, so be patient.**

 **Thank you for the continued support, and the reason it's late is because it's...**

 **Halloween! Mwahhh! XD**

 **I'll probably post a Halloween Special soon. Until Then...**

 **Peace, my peoples~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

 **EXAMS ARE OVER! (At least where I'm at... Good luck to anyone who are studying for their exams! You'll do great!)**

 **I already know that this is late, and that's due to the things going on in school. :3 I'll try my very best to upload these chapters, and make each of them as exciting as possible! Keep reading, and review some things about this story, okay?**

 **On with the Story!**

 _*Flashback*_

" _I see your point..." Yumi said. "But you can't fight in this one like last time."_

" _I know, but you and Ulrich could…you know..." Odd muttered._

" _I'll do it." Ulrich said, the rest of them with eyes resembling plates. "I'll do it for Odd; he's been through worse, and for him to lose Sam would mean that I failed him as a friend."_

" _...Then I guess I'll do it too." Yumi glanced at Ulrich, then Odd. "He's been through death and back."_

" _I'll go get the laptop." Aelita piped up. "And we'll get started."_

 **Infirmary...Normal Point of View**

"Aelita, I want you to come with me to see Blake. He'll help us a whole lot, and we all already know that we can't take him here." Odd said to Aelita. "Well...just meet me in the forest, by the bushes."

"You got it." Aelita replied.

"We should stay with Jeremie." Yumi added on. "We'll check the news in case anything happens."

"I-I'll stay with Jeremie too." Ulrich stuttered. "I-In case something happens to him or something..."

"Oh, _I_ see." Odd snickered. "Enjoy your _date,_ Ulrich."

"N-Not what I meant!" Ulrich blushed, Odd and Aelita smirking as Yumi stayed silent.

"Fine, hide from the truth." Odd pushed his way out of the door. "I'll let it be." Aelita went out of the room with him.

"Jeremie, don't tell _anyone_ what happened..." The pink hair girl said, winking as she left to go get Jeremie's laptop.

"Uh..." Jeremie went wide eyed, remembering the scene that happened with them just a few minutes.

"So..." Yumi smirked. "What _did_ happen?"

"Noth-nothing..." The genius said quickly. He didn't make eye contact with her as he said that.

 **Jeremie's Dorm... Aelita's Point of View**

As my feet pull me up the staircase to the boys' dorm, I start to smile. Jeremie is cute, sure... but he stammers a lot. I've been on Earth for a while now, but I still don't know what causes him to do that. I must be a real idiot.

But either way, all I have to do is talk to Yumi about it. She knows everything when it comes to things like this.

'Snap out of it, Aelita!' I shake my head, but I can't really resist it. That moment where I just...

 _No, more like making out..._

I pass Jeremie's dorm by a long shot before I go back to the original idea. That's right, I need to get his laptop. Rewinding a little bit, I open the door to his room and look for his laptop.

I swear, it's no wonder he stayed with Jim that day to clean his room. It's like a blot on a landscape.

There are things all over the place, from computer magazines to a ton of papers for school. Jeremie's computer is nowhere to be found, and the floor is booby-trapped with paper and trash...

Here goes nothing.

 **Forest...Normal Point of View**

Odd found the bushes where Blake was, but it seemed as if Blake had other plans, for he was not there.

"Blake?" Odd said, not being too loud so that people could hear him. "Are you here?"

No response. Odd looked around the trees, thinking that he probably wasn't in the right spot.

"Odd!" Blake shouted, seeing the purple clad boy behind him. "Don't scare me like that..."

"I think I'll scare you more." Blake replied. "You should've seen the look on your face!" He laughed.

"Okay, whatever." Odd shrugged. "Do you have the laptop?"

"No. I sent Aelita to go get it. She's really good with computers." Odd smiled. "So is Jeremie, but he's in the infirmary. Did you hear that BW knocked him out? Pretty bad, huh?"

"That sucks. I probably would've left those idiots anyway, I just didn't have the courage at the time." Blake yawned. "All of this BW stuff gets me really tired."

'He has no idea what gets us tired...' Odd thought.

They both see a flash of pink through the trees, as Aelita runs to them. She seems...disgusted.

"Here's the stupid laptop." She drops it into Odd's lap.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked.

"Once you see a guy's room, there's no going back, I guess." Aelita did a fake hurl. "Jeremie's room...well...that room has been tortured." The two boys burst laughing.

"Sorry Aelita, all boys' room are like that!" Blake said between chuckles. Aelita shook her head. "So, what do I have to do?"

"Oh right." Odd was still grinning for ear to ear, giving the laptop to her. "We need you to pinpoint these locations." He said. Blake pulled out a piece of paper, reading out the names and the streets of each hideout. One by one, red dots began to appear on the map, until all five points made a pentagon around the town.

"Hmm, this is just too easy, Brandon should just give up on computers..." Aelita said, rolling her eyes as she pressed one key on the laptop. This time, a blue dot showed up on the monitor, blinking.

"Found where Sam is-"

"Out of the way!" Odd snatched the laptop from Aelita, yet she couldn't react to it. She could already tell that if she did, she wouldn't hear the end of it. Odd, meanwhile, pressed his face on the screen. Now he knew why Aelita said that Brandon should just give up on computers.

The pentagon was probably a sort of 'wall' around their real base. The blue dot was at the center of these five points.

"Hey Blake." Odd piped up. "Did you build this base?" He pointed to the blue dot.

"Well, no."

"Why?"

"When I was a part of the group, BW and I were pretty close. He'd tell me anything; not anymore though." Blake played with his hair. "He best guess is...BW called someone to build it. It would take me too much to build it, and so he called former friends of his. BW pretty smart...in that case, when you guys fled, he took Sam, Hanes, Brandon, and himself to that."

"Which means that Yumi and Ulrich won't have the advantage when they get there. We need someone else." Aelita realized. "But who?"

"I know just the person." Odd took out his phone, pressed five on speed dial, and waited."

"Mom. Get your friend to Kadic."

 **Unknown Location...Normal Point of View**

Of course BW's group didn't notice anything when Sam took the soap and went back to the lifeless room- though she felt pretty uncomfortable in the bathroom.

When she came back, she already saw BW there.

"At least you're respective enough to take your time in there." He smirked.

"Leave me alone."

"But why should I?" BW got Hanes and Brandon in the room. "To be honest, unless you have a genius like Brandon, or the strength like Hanes-"

"Which I do." Sam thought about Odd and Ulrich, Jeremie and Aelita. "And they'll find me, like they found Jeremie. My friends always find me."

"Not this time." Brandon went back to that secret room that they stay in, and when he came back there was a laptop in his hand.

"With all of the locations BW, this place will be almost impossible to find-" They all heard a beeping noise coming from the room that Brandon just visited.

"It's probably that girl's phone." Hanes went over to Sam's phone and gasped.

"What is it..?" BW went over to Hanes, and took the phone away from him, leaving Hanes still in shock.

"N-no! That can't be!" BW shouted, shaking in anger. "Brandon, I thought you said that those teenagers wouldn't find this place."

Brandon rose an eyebrow. "They can't though..."

"Then why does this text show an attachment-" BW shoved the phone in Brandon's face. "That shows all six locations, _including_ this one!?"

"I-I'm sorry BW, I-"

"You what?!" BW retaliated. Nothing came out of neither Brandon's nor Hanes's mouth.

"What did I tell you?" Sam said, grinning. "I told you, they'll find me, and judging by your stupidity..." She glared at BW. "There's going to be more than just them, I bet. You'll see."

BW's face was almost red.

"TIE HER UP! NOW!" He raged, as Hanes tied her hands to the same chair she was trapped in while Brandon tied her legs together. Sam struggled to move, ending up on the floor. BW just looked down at her.

"I should've killed you a long time ago. Along with your friends, along with the school and the other detective..." He went to that room again, grabbing a handful of guns. BW tossed them to Hanes and Brandon.

"Boys; put some boxes around here. We're going to have a final assault, and this time, we won't be so lenient."

 **(FIN)**

 **Did you enjoy this? Favorite! XD**

 **Do you want to request a plot for a future story? Review! XD**

 **Want me to write better? (Hopefully you do...) PM me! XD**

 **Peace, my peoples! ~**


End file.
